One Piece: Elemental Adventures In Sinnoh
by MysteryProf
Summary: The Straw Hats were having a normal day on the Grand Line until they suddenly find themselves transported to the world of Pokemon! What happens when the crew ventures out to explore their new surroundings? Come find out! CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Straw Hats, Journey into the Mist_

The Thousand Sunny was sailing through the calm waves of the Grand Line headed towards Fishmen Island, and on this ship were the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats are a pirate crew and each member has their own dream. They are sometimes called the crew of dreamers but with a catch, they have a bounty of over 600 million beli.

The crew consists of their rubbery captain Monkey D. Luffy, who has eaten the gomu-gomu fruit which has given him the ability to stretch like rubber, and he has a current bounty of 300 million beli. Roronoa Zoro is the crew's swordsman who has mastered the three sword style technique, santoryu, and has a bounty of 120 million beli. Nami, otherwise known as The Cat Burglar, is the ship's navigator and she loves her beli. She has a bounty of 16 million beli. Usopp is the marksmen of the ship who fights with his giant pachinko called Kabuto, he's also the crew's bluffer and has the alias of Sogeking. His bounty is 30 million beli. Sanji is the cook of the crew, but also is known as Black Leg Sanji. He's also just not just a cook but a lady's man too, and he's not afraid to show it. His bounty is 77 million beli. Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor of the crew, but he's also a reindeer. He has eaten the human-human fruit and is allowed to change into different forms. Chopper is known as the Straw Hats' pet with a bounty of only 50 beli. Nico Robin is the archeologist on the ship and has all the knowledge the Straw Hats would ever need. She has eaten the hana-hana fruit which allows her to sprout hands and feet at her command. Her bounty is 80 million beli. Lastly, there is the crew's shipwright Franky. Franky is not just a shipwright though, he's also a cyborg that runs on cola, and he actually built the Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hats before joining. His bounty is 44 million beli.

As the Thousand Sunny was sailing, the Straw Hats did what they do on a daily basis. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were goofing around while fishing and Luffy tried to use his brain for once and ended up badly.

"Oi, Usopp we're out of bait." Luffy complained.

"We wouldn't be out of bait if you didn't eat it all!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah but, I was hungry." Luffy said even though he was still hungry after eating everything.

"WHEN AREN'T YOU! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO USE!" Usopp said angrily.

"We could use the "emergency food supply"." As Luffy gives Chopper an evil glare.

"L-Luffy why are you looking at Chopper like that? No… You wouldn't."

Before Usopp could do anything Luffy already had Chopper at the end of the fishing line using him as fish bait.

"Oi! Luffy give Chopper back!" Usopp demanded.

"I agree with Usopp. REEL ME BACK IN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Chopper started to cry from being afraid of drowning or worse, getting eaten by a giant fish.

"Oi! You three woke me up from my nap." Said an irritated voice coming from the ship's crow's nest.

The commotion the three were causing has now woken up Zoro from his routinely nap.

"So, the moss head finally decided to get up." Came another voice.

"Who you calling moss head, shitty cook." Zoro said.

The voice came from none other than Sanji.

As soon as Zoro got down from the crow's nest, Sanji and him started fighting. Meanwhile, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were still arguing about Chopper being bait, but they failed to see the dark storm cloud forming overhead.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Out of the blue came a girl's voice and at the same time a ball of electricity shot into the dark cloud and down came lightning and struck the fighting group except Luffy because he's rubber, he doesn't conduct electricity.

"Why are you always fighting!" Nami said as she looked at the current scene with the perfect clima-tact in hand, otherwise known as the PCT. Sanji perked up.

"Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! You have hit me with a shock of love!" You could clearly see Sanji's affection for Nami because his visible eye had turned into a heart.

"IDIOT!" Nami said as she smacked Sanji on the back of his head causing a giant bump on his head before he fell down and literally hit the deck.

"I've been struck by an angel." Those were Sanji's last words before he passed out.

While all the commotion was going on up on the deck there were still two of the Straw Hat members below deck.

Robin was lying on her bed reading what seemed to be an old history book, and then she realized she has seen everyone on the ship today except for one crew mate. She got up to go look for him.

When she found him it was no surprise he was still in his room/workshop slumped over his desk sleeping, his head resting on an unfinished blueprint. Robin knew that he tried to pull off an all-nighter by the looks of his room. There were empty cola bottles scattered throughout the room, blueprints were thrown away in the trash bin but there were so many scrapped blueprints in the trash bin that it was full. He didn't bother to empty it so he just threw them on the floor, he didn't care. But in the middle of it all was Franky himself.

"Oi, Franky." Robin said trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" He turned around to see who had woken him up, suspecting to see Luffy or Usopp but to his surprise it was Robin.

"Oh, Nico Robin. I was suspecting Straw Hat or Long Nose." Franky said.

"No, it's me. I had seen everyone on the ship today except for you. I was just wondering where you were hiding. Then when I got here I realized you fell asleep trying to pull off an all-nighter." Robin said wondering if she should have just let Franky sleep.

Franky then got up rising to his full height of seven and a half feet tall and took the unfinished blueprint that he was just sleeping on moments ago and showed it Robin.

"I was designing a new weapon that was going to go into channel four. It's supposed to be the ship's sub weapon so we don't always have to use the Gaon cannon because it uses five barrels of cola and not every island we go to has cola, so this new weapon will be used to reserve cola." Franky explained.

"You really thought this though and by what you have designed so far looks really well, but, what is it? Robin asked as she wondered what Franky was planning on building. But, she couldn't shake the feeling she has already seen a similar design like Franky's somewhere before.

"I'm glad you asked. It's the Super Battle Franky Ballista! It's going to be a giant crossbow that fires iron spiked projectiles at any ship coming at the Sunny." Franky said as he was impressed with himself about his design. But he wasn't the only one impressed, Robin was too.

"Now I remember!" Robin said.

"Huh?" Robin had interrupted Franky's shining moment of satisfaction with himself.

"I've seen this similar design in the history book I've been reading. It was designed about 600 years ago. It was built to do exactly what you just explained Franky. Robin said hoping not to disappoint Franky.

"WHAAAAT!" Franky said shocked.

"Sorry Franky but the people in the Alabasta tribe already beat you to your own design." Robin said sorry she burst Franky's bubble.

"Damn. These past few days have just been so un-super. Well, time to scrap this idea." Franky said disappointed.

"No, wait Franky." Robin said right before Franky was getting ready to crumble up the blue print.

"Just by looking at your design I can already tell it's much more advanced then when it was made 600 years ago. I think your design is… Super." Robin said trying to make Franky feel a little bit better.

"You think so?" Franky was surprised, he even blushed a little. He was happy that she complemented on his design because Robin always tells the truth she rarely ever lied so Franky knew she was telling the truth.

"I don't think so, I know so." Robin said.

Then Franky started to cry-

"I'M NOT CRYING, SHUT UP GOD DAMNIT!" Franky said while breaking the fourth wall.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME FRANKY!" As I was saying, Franky started crying… Tears of joy because the one hard to impress crew mate liked his design. So Robin couldn't see Franky crying he pulled down his sunglasses from the top of his head over his eyes but it was still so obvious that he was crying.

"Oi! Franky, Robin! Get up here, you have to see this!" Luffy shouted from up deck.

"Whatever it is that Straw Hat thinks is important we should go see what it is just in case." Franky said.

"Right." Robin said in agreement.

As soon as Robin and Franky got above deck they saw it. It was mist, but it wasn't any normal mist either. It was all pearl color towards the bottom but when you go to look at the sky all you can see is a deep crimson red floating above it, the two colors are intertwined.

"Robin! Do you have any idea what this mist is?" Nami asked in a nervous voice. Right after Sanji came up behind her.

"It's okay Nami~Swan I'll protect you from whatever this is." Sanji said as he tried to look as brave and manly as he could be in front of Nami and Robin.

"Sanji, that's so sweet. Now close your eyes and I'll give you a little reward." Nami said as she was looking all innocent towards Sanji.

Sanji was so happy the moment Nami said that, he almost fainted…AGAIN. As he waited for Nami's kiss his heart was beating like a drum, his one visible eye was now one giant heart. Just as he was envisioning him and Nami getting married and they were about to kiss to end the wedding Sanji blacked out. He blacked out due to the big hit Nami implanted on his skull which ended up being worse than the last.

"There, he won't be getting up any time soon." Nami said with satisfaction.

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" Franky asked while watching Nami repeatedly hit the head of a now unconscious Sanji.

"SHUT UP FRANKY OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Nami said with her PCT in hand ready to smack Franky on the head too.

"Anyways Miss Navigator, you wanted to know about the mist?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Nami said feeling stupid that she forgot.

"Well I can't say too much about the mist because I don't know much about it."

"Then what can you tell me about it then?" Nami asked curious.

"All I know is that it's a legendary mist called the pokémist and it's full of mysteries. Go in it and take the chance of never coming back out. Some pirates just go in and try to find their way back out to make their selves known and become famous pirates that lived to tell the tale, or we could go in there and find lost treasure from the sunken ships that failed to escape." Robin explained.

As soon as Nami heard the word treasure she put her beli face on.

"Uh-oh. I don't think you should have mentioned the word treasure Robin." Usopp said as he knew what was coming next.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD INTO THE MIST!" Nami yelled as her excitement to find treasure was rising.

"Woo-Hoo! Good idea Nami. You heard her everyone, get ready to head into the mist." Luffy said as he was sitting up front on the Thousand Sunny's lion head.

"Oi! Franky! Steer us towards the mist! Luffy demanded.

"Do you really think it's that safe Straw Hat?" Franky asked wondering if the Sunny would make it through the mist okay.

"No. I'm just going with my gut, guessing on a hunch, we won't really know what happens until we go into it." Luffy said while being an idiot as always.

"So it's decided, we're headed into the mist!" Nami yelled with joy but as soon as she finished yelling the Thousand Sunny started to rock back and forth from sudden violent waves caused by the presence of the pokemist. But of course the rocking didn't wake up the snoring Zoro or the blacked out Sanji. It didn't affect Zoro or Sanji but it was the exact opposite for Chopper and Usopp, they were running around the ship screaming in a panic.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Chopper yelled as he started crying.

"I think my don't-go-into-the-mysterious-death-mist disease is acting up again." Usopp said as he looked like he was ready to pass out and join Sanji.

"Oi! Franky! What's going on!" Luffy said while still sitting on the Sunny's lion head.

"The ship has been caught in a strong current pushing us away from the mist. I'm going to use the Dock System now. Solider Dock System! Channel 0! Cola engine! Paddle ship Sunny! Forward!"

The numbers on the side of the Thousand Sunny turned and switched to zero. Where the numbers where it was now opened up and paddle like wheels came out and started spinning. The Thousand Sunny started to move much more quickly and easier now that it was in channel zero. There were now no more problems with the new violent waves hitting the ship.

"YOSH!" Luffy shouted, happy from the success of the Dock System.

The Thousand Sunny now entered the pokemist wondering what it would bring upon them. But they didn't have to wait long because not even five minutes of wondering through the mist they broke through with a disappointed Nami.

"We didn't even stay in their long enough to find one beli or any amount of treasure." Nami whined as she was now all disappointed and feeling down.

"Guys, do you remember being by any islands when we went through the mist?" Usopp asked concerned already thinking they were lost.

"No. The log post would have pointed to the closest island and it's still pointing down into the ocean towards Fishmen Island." Nami said with a confident smile on her face.

"But there is an island right over there." As Usopp pointed to the island he could see in the horizon.

"That's i-impossible!" Nami said thinking how she could be wrong.

"I don't think your directions are wrong Miss Navigator." Robin finally spoke.

"Then what's going on?" Nami asked confused.

"For once I don't know, it's just something that can't be explained. Robin said with all her calm demeanor intact.

"GUYS, WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" Usopp shouted as his eyes bugged out of his head and he was pointing at the giant silhouette of what looked to be a giant sea king rising out of the water. But it looked like it had two horns sprouting out by its mouth so it was unknown to the Straw Hats.

"Is that a sea king?" Nami asked nervously.

"No, it doesn't seem to be one." Robin said confident of her knowledge.

"WELL, WHATEVER IT IS THE THING IS CHARGING TOWARDS US!" Usopp yelled as he looked for somewhere to take cover, Chopper did the same.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HIDING! YOU SHOULD BE GETTING READY TO FIGHT!" Nami shouted as she was getting ready to scold Usopp and Chopper.

"Luffy! Wake up Zoro! Nami said while shouting commands at the others.

"No problem." Luffy then jumped from the head of the Sunny and he got ready to wake Zoro up.

"GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy's arm had stretched across the ship to where Zoro was sleeping.

"Huh?" was all Zoro could say as he woke up right before Luffy's fist made contact with his face. Zoro was hit so hard he flew about ten feet in the air before coming back down crashing into the deck of the Thousand Sunny and breaking a few floor boards in the process.

"Oi! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK THIS SHIP STRAW HAT! Franky said furiously because he was pissed that Luffy was messing up the Thousand Sunny.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LUFFY!" Zoro said as Franky wasn't the only one mad at Luffy.

"Listen, Zoro we're going to need all the help we can get for fighting whatever is coming at the ship." Nami said hoping Franky and Zoro don't start beating up Luffy.

"GUYS, IT'S ALMOST HERE!" Usopp said as the monster was getting closer to the Sunny.

As the monster got into the Straw Hats' view they could now make out the details of it. It appeared to be a giant blue sea dragon that had its mouth open and looked like it could bite a ship in two without even trying. But the weirdest thing is that what the crew thought was horns were actually a mustache.

"What the hell is that thing?" Franky said as he slid his sunglasses from his face back to the top of his head just to get a look at this unknown beast.

**That's the end of chapter one! Thanks for reading.**

**I tried to do my best for my first fan-fic.**

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

**Next up, Chapter 2: The Straw Hats Meet Team Rocket, A Battle At First Sight**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Straw Hats Meet Team Rocket, A Battle at First Sight_

The unknown sea monster was charging at an incredible speed and it was about to ram into the Sunny and split it in two. But then something happened that none of the Straw Hats could think of happened. The unknown beast halted to a dead stop and that surprised the Straw Hats. The top if the monster opened up and a platform with two people and what seem to be a cat like animal standing on its two hind legs. Then these mysterious people started to sing a motto.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The red headed long haired woman and the blue headed short haired man were singing their motto back and forth and then their pet cat stepped in and started to sing too.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"AMAZING! That cat just talked! Hey cat, you want to be part of my naka-" Luffy was about to ask the cat to join his nakama until Sanji who was finally back up kicked him in the face.

"IDIOT! We don't need any more nakama! With a reindeer and a robot, our crew is random enough already." Sanji said as he noticed the situation they were now in.

"Hey! I'm not a robot! I'm a cyborg! You moron!" Franky complained as he started to defend himself.

"Well you're not human that's for sure!" Sanji said as he talked back angrily.

"I'm human!" Franky argued.

"You're a pervert!" Sanji said sure that he has won their back and forth war.

"Huh? Well, when you put it that way." Franky said with a smile on his face.

"NO! It wasn't meant to be a complement!" Sanji said as his comeback was back fired.

"If you two are done fighting. Would you mind joining the fight?" An agitated Zoro said hoping they would shut up.

"Keep out of this moss head." Sanji said paranoid by Zoro.

"What did you call me, pervert cook?" Zoro said ready to brawl with Sanji.

"Look who's getting called a pervert now." Franky said with his smart remark.

"WHY YOU-"That's all Sanji could say before he was interrupted.

"HEY! Are you guys even paying attention to us!" The now aggravated woman said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you guys. Who are you again?" Said a confused and clueless Luffy.

"Were you even listening! We are Team Rocket and I'm the gorgeous Jessie!" Jessie said as she posed and felt impressed with herself.

"I'm Jessie's partner in crime, the courageous James!" James said as he got into the same pose as Jessie but on the opposite side of her.

"Last but not least, I'm the loyal Meowth!" He also got into a pose standing underneath Jessie and James.

After all three of the Team Rocket members got into their positions the poses resembled the shape of a R.

"You said your name was James, right? Let's just see how brave you really are." Franky said ready for action as he took off his skin glove on his right hand to reveal a steel hand.

"J-Jessie, What is he!" James asked all scared now.

"He has got to be a robot. Can he even be a crossover with a steel type Pokémon somehow?" Meowth said in response before Jessie could answer James.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" These people are nothing Pokémon can't handle. Go Seviper!" Jessie commanded.

"I don't care who you are but if you're planning on hurting my nakama I'll have to kick your ass!" Luffy said as he got into his serious mode ready to kick Team Rockets' ass.

"This is about to get interesting." Zoro said as he untied the dark green bandana from his arm and then tied it to his head. He then took all three swords from their holsters and was ready to fight.

"Seviper, use haze!" Jessie commanded as Seviper does so.

Seviper jumped in the air and face towards the Straw Hats and started its attack. Black smoke started coming out of the snake's mouth and that smoke was spreading fast. Before the Straw Hats knew it the whole Thousand Sunny was submerged in the black smoke.

"What on Earth just happened? I can't see anything! Smoke just came out of that things mouth nothing was used no machines, no dials, NOTHING!" Usopp finally spoke from the safety of his hiding spot in Nami's orange plants.

"I can take care of this." Nami said as she turned her PCT into an X form.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami yelled as she threw her PCT into the air. As it twirled it started to blast a strong current of wind into the black smoke cloud and it was starting to disappear.

"I-impossible! She blew Seviper's haze away without even sending out a Pokémon!" Jessie said as she just stared at Nami in shock.

"None of these people are normal." Meowth said finally chiming in.

"James! If we are going to beat these brats you need to help out too! Stop being scared and be a man! Jessie yelled at James hurting some of his feelings in the process, but he pushed that aside and aided his partner.

"Alright, go Carnivine!" What came out was a plant like monster that had plant like tentacles for legs. Carnivine loved James so much that instead of attacking the Straw Hats it headed back towards James and bit his head, his whole head was now in the mouth of Carnivine.

"AHHHHH! Carnivine get off me and go fight them!" James said as he panicked and then grabbed a hold of Carnivine and managed to throw him on to the deck of the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hat crew.

"We are going to need all the power we got, Meowth! I'll send out Dustox but you have to go out there and fight too." Jessie said as she felt like she had everything under control.

"WHAT! I don't want to go fight! Meowth complained.

"TOO BAD!" Jessie and James yelled at the same time as they kicked Meowth off the machine for him to land on the ship's deck as well.

"Hey moss head, looks like we found your long lost brother." Sanji said as he pointed at Carnivine.

"Shut up, dart board!" Zoro yelled.

"Enough with the insults. We need to figure out just what the hell these things are." Sanji said ready to fight.

"Time to show these guys that we ladies can fight too." Nami said with her PCT in hand.

"Wait Miss Navigator, I think only four of us are needed in this fight." Robin said confidently.

"True. The guys can handle this." Nami said with a sigh.

"Chopper and I will also just stand on the sidelines and watch. Right Chopper?" Usopp said just not wanting to battle.

"Yeah!" Chopper said agreeing.

_Zoro vs. Seviper_

"Alright you snake or whatever you are, prepare to meet your fate!" Zoro said.

"Hissssss!" Seviper hissed back sounding angry.

"Seviper! Use poison tail!" Jessie shouted.

Seviper did so. Its tail turned a toxic shade of purple then it swung the tail towards Zoro. The tail was met by one of Zoro's swords, blocking the attack.

"Such a weak creature you are snake. ONI GIRI!" Zoro taunted to the snake before he attacked it.

To Zoro's surprise he actually missed. Seviper somehow in the middle of Zoro's attack managed to wrap itself around the blade Zoro holds with his mouth.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SWORD!" Zoro yelled at Seviper.

"SEIS FLEUR! SLAP!" Robin shouted.

Six arms sprouted from the sides of Seviper then started to repeatedly slap Seviper in the face until it fell from Zoro's sword.

"Thanks Robin." Zoro said.

"No problem." Robin replied.

"Seviper! GET UP NOW!" Jessie shouted now starting to get mad.

Hearing the words of his master Serviper got up to continue fighting.

"Hissssss!" Seviper hissed at Zoro.

Zoro went to go jab his sword right into Seviper's head and kill it but Seviper used its quick thinking and dashed under Zoro.

"I've got you now. TATSU MAKI!" Zoro said with a smirk then attacked.

Zoro, swords in hand, spun them and they created a dragon like tornado that propelled Seviper into the air. Seviper then crash on the deck knocked out. The winner was Zoro.

"That thing wasn't even worth my time." Zoro said put his swords back in their holsters.

_Sanji vs. Dustox_

"Okay you disgusting bug, I refuse to let you hurt the beautiful Nami~Swan or Robin-chan. I'll just kick you down and out." Sanji said ready to kick Dustox's ass.

"Dustox!" Dustox responded back mad.

"FLANCHET!" Sanji said already attacking, aiming for Dustox's stomach.

"Dustox! Doge his kick, then use silver wind!" Jessie shouted.

Dustox flew out of the way of Sanji's flanchet and started to flap its wings really fast and that caused glittering wind that blew Sanji back.

"Whoa! Who knew a bug like that could cause a wind gust like that? Doesn't matter anyways, it was weak. Is that all you got bug?" Sanji said intimidating Dustox.

"Dustox, use your confusion!" Jessie commanded.

Dustox's eyes then became all kinds of colors like the rainbow and he focused on Sanji. Sanji then had some kind of blue aura surrounding him. Dustox proceeded to uses its confusion and pick Sanji up a few feet in the air very easily and then smashed him back down into the deck.

"Like I would get scratched up from an attack like that." Sanji said getting up while getting up.

"ANTI-MANNERS KICK COURSE!" Sanji said.

Sanji took one powerful kick straight into the air above him and kicked Dustox right in the face. Dustox didn't have any time to doge. Dustox ended up landing right next to the already knocked out Seviper.

"Like I said, you were going to go down without touching my Nami~Swan or Robin-Chan." Sanji said as stared at the two pasted out Pokémon and lit his cigarette.

_Franky vs. Carnivine_

"Sucks for you plant-bro. This week I'm feeling super." Franky said preparing to fight.

"Carnivine! Start off with bullet seed!" James yelled.

Carnivine opened its mouth and started to shoot multiple seeds traveling at a bullet's speed towards Franky.

To James' surprise Carnivine's bullet seed bounced right off of Franky.

"Your bullets didn't even put a scratch on me plant-bro. Let me return the favor, BEANS LEFT." Franky said back to Carnivine.

Franky started to attack by twisting his arm inward without even moving his hand at all and by doing so it revealed four small holes in his wrist. Franky then began to fire bullets from his wrist like a machine gun. The bullets were repeatedly hitting Carnivine doing a lot of damage but Carnivine refused to go down.

"What the hell are you?" James shouted towards Franky.

"I'm just a person apparently kicking your creature's ass." Franky said with a smirk back at James.

"Carnivine! Use bite!" James commanded.

Carnivine leaped at Franky, mouth wide open, its thorn-like teeth showing.

"STAR SHIELD!" Franky said as he put out his left arm and it turned into a shield that blocked Carnivine's attack. From smashing its head against Franky's steel arm it fainted just like Seviper and Dustox did.

"SUPER!" Franky said as he did his signature pose.

_Luffy vs. Meowth_

"AMAZING! A talking cat! Luffy said still in awe of Meowth talking.

"I'm not a cat you twit! I'm a Pokémon!" Meowth said offended by Luffy.

"How about you join my crew? Just think about the adventures we could have!" Luffy said.

"Yeah right kid, like I would betray Jessie and James, or even the whole civilization of Team Rocket. How about you have a taste of my fury swipes!" Meowth said while extending his claws.

Meowth jumped on Luffy and started to rapidly scratch his face.

"AHHHHH! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Luffy yelled.

"There, now your face looks better." Meowth said admiring his scratch marks all over Luffy's face.

"Stupid cat! I won't let you join my crew." Luffy said finally giving up in trying to get Meowth to join.

"Good, glad we finally settled that into your thick block head." Meowth said back to Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy attacked.

Luffy's arm stretched and punched Meowth right in his face. It ended up being a one hit knock out.

"Wow. You're one weak cat." Luffy said with his usual goofy smile shown on his face.

"Jessie! What do we do now? We lost!" James asked worried.

"The only choice we have left is to get out of here!" Jessie responded back to James.

"Huh?" Team Rocket all said in unison.

"You guys attacked me and my nakama. I'm not just going to let you guys get away with it." Luffy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Hold on a second…" James said, his voice shaking.

"We didn't have a choice! Our boss ordered us to attack you guys!" Jessie chimed in, hoping Luffy wouldn't hurt them, mainly her.

"… Liars! GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted at Team Rocket as he attacked.

Luffy stretched both arms back behind him then blasted them forward with a powerful force. Luffy hit the machine creature Team Rocket was standing on and it exploded. Team Rocket was sent flying into the air.

"We can't even beat people who don't even have Pokémon!" Jessie cried.

"Oh, well." Meowth said which was followed after by a depressed sigh.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They all shouted before disappearing from sight.

"YOSH! We beat them!" Shouted Luffy.

"I wonder what their true intentions were for attacking us." Nami wondered.

"Such an odd group of people they were." Robin said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2! Thanks for reading!<br>**

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

**Up Next, Chapter 3: Docking At The Port, Welcome To Sinnoh**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Docking at the Port, Welcome to Sinnoh_

"Finally! We made it to this island." Usopp said as he sighed with relief.

"YOSH! Let's go explore!" Luffy shouted ready to jump off the ship.

"Hold on Luffy! We don't even know where we are any more." Nami said as she grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy began to run in place slowly dragging Nami along.

"Nami, let go. I want to go adventure!" Luffy whined.

"No. You're not going anywhere." Nami said.

"But… What if there is treasure?" Luffy said knowing he would get Nami's attention.

"Treasure? Let's go!" Nami said with her money face and beli eyes.

"Wait Miss Navigator. Wouldn't be best to split up and go into town and gather information?" Robin suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, we do need information. Alright! Everyone pair up!" Nami said in agreement with Robin.

"Sanji, you are with me and Luffy." Nami said.

"Yes Nami-Swaaaaan~!" Sanji said as he did his love twister and had his heart eye.

"I want to go with you and Luffy." Chopper spoke up.

"I'll go with Franky if that's alright." Robin said.

"I don't mind, you can come along." Franky said back.

"Usopp it looks like you're stuck going with Zoro." Nami said after everyone chose.

"Alright Usopp try not to get lost while we're in town." Zoro said.

"ME! GET LOST? YOU'RE THE ONE WE SHOULD ALL WORRY ABOUT GETTING LOST!" Usopp yelled at Zoro.

"Whatever." Zoro said as he walked away.

"Well it looks like it's settled. We'll all come back here in a few hours and share the information we all gathered and remember, watch your back. We never know what kind of people are going to be on this island, there could be Marines." Nami explained.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

That's when the Straw Hats went their separate ways to explore this new island they have come upon.

"Alright Zoro, I think the best thing to do is- Usopp was beginning to say before he glanced behind him.

"THAT DUMB IDIOT ALREADY GOT LOST!" Usopp shouted out in anger.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Luffy! While we're here you better not cause any trouble." Nami said.

"You know, even if he said he's not going to cause any trouble he'll just end up doing something that will all get us in trouble anyways." Sanji suggested.

"You don't need to remind me! Do you think I don't already know that!" Nami said as she wacked Sanji upon his skull.

"Nami! Don't do that! You'll crack his skull!" Chopper shouted at Nami.

Sanji recovered from his smack to the head.

"Yes Nami~Swan." Sanji said, now with a bump on his head.

"You're such a hopeless love slave. You do know at least that much, right?" Nami said as she face palmed.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it Nami-swan~!" Sanji said with pride.

"Anyways, this place is weird. All these people being around these creatures that those people had back out at sea." Nami said as she glanced around at the surroundings.

The group continued forward into the world of unknown ahead of them. Just then Luffy came to a dead stop.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Nami asked.

Luffy didn't respond back.

"Luffy it's impolite to not answer back to a lady!" Sanji scolded Luffy.

"… I smell it." Luffy said out of the blue.

"What?" Nami said confused.

"I SMELL MEAT!" Luffy shouted as you could see the gleam of joy and excitement in Luffy's eyes.

"Luffy! Now's not the time to think about food! We have to collect information!" Nami said knowing they were already going to get off track.

Nami's assumption was correct. Before the group could even stop Luffy he took off like a bullet in search of where he smelled the food. The rest of the group dashed after him.

"Luffy, wait up!" Chopper shouted hoping Luffy's mind wasn't consumed by thoughts of food.

Luffy's chase lead them to some kind of bar. The sign above the building had some kind of dinosaur with a huge skull on the right side and on the left side was another dinosaur just like the other but bigger and looked more mature.

"Pokebar? What's that?" Sanji said thinking out loud.

"Luffy! You can't just barge into some random place and suspect to eat all the food!" Nami shouted.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted out into the open gaining a few glances from people in the bar.

The group of Straw Hats sat at a table and eventually after about five minutes a man came over. His hair was like the color of blood mixed with purple, He had a beard too with a weird style to it, and his clothes were covered in dirt like a mine worker.

"You guys must be new around here. Everyone else in here are always the regulars." The strange man said.

"I'm sorry, but… Who are you?" Nami asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Byron, the city's gym leader and the owner of this bar." Byron said.

"Well, I'm Nami, this is Sanji, the one with the straw hat is Luffy, and- Nami was introducing everyone but was interrupted.

"Amazing! I've never seen a Pokémon like this before." Byron said as he was now holding Chopper examining him.

"Put me down! I'm not one of those creatures! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper cried.

"It talks too!" Just who exactly are you people?" Byron asked now a little suspicious of the gang.

"We're pirates, but right now we're a little lost." Nami said cautiously wondering if anyone would attack them now that the word was out that they were pirates.

"So I see… Then you guys must have just arrived at the port." Byron said.

"Yeah. Can you tell us where we are?" Nami asked.

"You guys are currently in Canalave city in the Sinnoh region." Byron said.

"Wait. What is the Sinnoh region? But also, what are all these creatures we keep seeing around here?" Nami asked so confused.

"WHAT! You don't know what Pokémon are!" Byron said shocked.

"Like you said, we're not from here. We are from some other place far from this island." Sanji said butting in.

"Well, Pokémon are like family to trainers. They grow up with each other and learn how to live with one another in harmony. Pokémon and trainer are like one when in battle. The only one thing about Pokémon is where they originated from, no one knows. As for the region of Sinnoh, it's just an island like many others in this world of Pokémon." Byron explained.

"Hey mister, how far are we from the Red Line?" Luffy asked while thinking of adventure.

"What's the Red Line? If you're talking about Inferno Island it's not too far off the coast." Byron said.

The group fell silent. They knew now that something was definitely wrong, even Luffy. Their home on the ocean in search of One Piece was definitely not this sea.

"Hey Byron! Have you made your mind up yet about the deal I offered you?" A mysterious man asked. Walking in from the bar doors came a man and two women. They were all wearing crimson red uniforms and had a black colored O stitched on it located by the shoulder. Everyone in the bar got up and left in a rush after seeing the people enter.

"Who are those people?" Chopper asked already worried about what was going to happen.

"It's _them_." Byron said in a serious tone.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Nico Robin, where exactly are we going?" Franky asked.

"We're trying to find a museum somewhere in this city." Robin replied.

"Why a museum? Couldn't we just ask someone where we are?" Franky said still asking questions.

"Maybe, but I find that history is more accurate than a person's recollection of a story." Robin explained.

The two walked through town in search of the museum and occasionally hear shouts of people yelling pervert at Franky, only to have him curse back them. Eventually, they arrived at their destination.

"How do we even know what to look for?" Franky asked.

"Just look for something you think might help us learn more about this island." Robin explained.

"I think that if we split up we could find out more, but just quicker." Franky suggested.

"Sure. I don't have a problem with that." Robin said with a small smile.

After their discussion they departed.

_**Meanwhile…**_

(_The history of this island is so interesting. Conspiracy theories of these Pokémon creatures and how _they _came into being, how this island was formed, and even how the island is what it is today_.)

Robin was walking down the boarder of the exhibit gazing at all the different paintings and artifacts in front of her. But then she halted to a dead stop.

"I-Impossible… It can't be." She thought out loud.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Franky was just glancing at the things that didn't interest him, quickly growing board.

(_Can't there be anything in this museum that isn't boring_?)

Franky thought too soon. He saw something that caught his eye. He saw a picture of some kind of ancient war ship.

(_Whoa! I've never seen ant ship like this before. It has more cannons on it then a marine ship from the buster call, it's a much larger from when Mr. Tom used to build them, over all, it's just so much more advanced than the ships back at home_.)

There was a caption underneath the picture, Franky decided to read it.

'This ship, referred to as The Trojan was what started the Great War. It's what brought over the people of Team Alpha that destroyed almost all of Sinnoh with no mercy or regret. Some people even referred to The Trojan as the "demon's ride" because the arrival cast Sinnoh into a dark age for over 800 hundred years. Some people that are decedents are still haunted by this war from their past ancestors.'

(_I never would have thought that an island like this would have such a dark history_.)

_**Meanwhile…**_

Robin stopped in front of a tablet that looked like it was chipped off a block of rock.

(_I can't believe there's a poneglyph here of all places. But… It's the same type of writing but it says nothing about Pluton or any of the ancient weapons,_ _instead i_t _just describes the history dark times this island had experienced_.)

'The Alpha Age otherwise known as the Sinnoh regions Dark Age was a horrible time that brought death upon thousands of people. After Team Alpha took over the land their leader, Gamma summoned a great ferocious beast called Black Void to ensure he wouldn't lose his power. But one day a hero stood up to end Gamma's reign. This warrior's name was Zazang. He destroyed Black Void by gathering the ancient four jewels of the elements and combining their power to finally banish the beast. After Zazang used the four jewels they returned to their rightful places at Inferno Island, Tsunami Isle, Earthquake Isle, and Hurricane Island. The remaining people that survived were the ones that started the new era to erase the Alpha Age.'

(_This is great information. History is a wonderful thing_.)

The two met up and exchanged the information they had gathered.

"Sounds like this organization wasn't a friendly one." Franky said.

"Yeah. We should probably head back now and share our information with the rest of the crew, its vital information." Robin said.

The two headed back to the Thousand Sunny to wait for the rest of the crew to come back.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey buddy! You lost?"" A man asked that was standing in front of a market stand.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Asked a grumpy, sleep deprived Zoro.

"You've walked past here three times already." The man said.

"Can you tell me how to get back to the port?" Zoro asked giving up on gathering information wanting to go back to the ship and sleep.

"Just go straight from here and take a left. You'll then arrive at the Pokebar. Take a right from there and keep going until you reach the port." The man explained.

"Thanks." Zoro said as he walked on listening to the man's directions.

Zoro was walking straight like the man told him but then he stopped at the fork in the road.

(What way did that guy say to go? Left or right? I think I have to go right.)

Of course Zoro went the wrong way down a dark ally. As he was walking down it all the surroundings slowly started to change.

"Hey, dude! You shouldn't be here. You're on our turf now." A tough acting teen said.

"Oh really? Says who?" Zoro said grinning knowing a short fight would happen.

Meanwhile…

(Why does that idiot need to go and get himself lost! Can't he just listen and manage to not get lost in the first place!)

***KLANG***

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" A scared teen yelled.

(_Oh-no… Please someone tell me it isn't what I think it is_.)

Usopp ran to where he thought he heard the teen scream. He eventually got to an ally and was met by Zoro.

"Usopp, what took you so long? Did you get lost?" Zoro asked.

"No you idiot! You're the one who got lost in the first place! Anyways, are you already causing trouble for us? Did you… kill someone?" Usopp asked, noticing Zoro had Wadō Ichimonji in his hand.

"No, I didn't kill anyone. I did try to though but, I missed and hit the wall instead. Those crybabies that called themselves the Gearheads ran away as soon as I took my first swing." Zoro explained.

"You shouldn't even be trying to kill people in the first place! We just got to this island! We don't need the government to be chasing us around already!" Usopp said angrily.

"Well, whatever you say Usopp." Zoro said while walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going? You're going to get lost again." Usopp asked.

"I'm trying to get back to the ship. So you could stop your complaining and come back or I could just leave you here." Zoro threatened.

"I think I'm better off with the first option." Usopp said.

(Why did I have to be the one ending up being with this nitwit?)

The two started on their way back to the Thousand Sunny.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Whose _them_?" Chopper asked afraid.

"Team Omega. They act like big shots who think they control this city. They occasionally do muggings; break into homes, robbery, and even beating people senseless." Byron explained.

"Haven't these people been arrested yet?" Nami asked.

"They're sly slimes of people that can escape from the police with no problems." Byron said.

"Hey! Don't talk like we're trash! We're right standing right here you know!" The man said angrily.

"But you know it's true!" Byron argued.

"That doesn't matter! Hey, straw hat kid! Why don't you and your friends join our organization?" The man said.

"Huh?" Luffy said just waking up. "Who are you red guys?" Luffy asked.

"What! You're asleep! But still, how could you not know about your future leaders? I am Beta! The leader of Team Omega." Beta said.

"Future leader? I'm going to be the future leader; I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said.

"Oh really?" Beta questioned. "Then let's see how strong you guys are then!" Beta said determined.

Beta then suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"His speed is just like one of the CP9 guys." Sanji said.

He then reappeared behind an unaware Nami.

"Nami! Behind you!" Sanji shouted.

"Ack! Nami cried out in pain as she landed on the floor with force from Beta's heavy punch right into her face.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"Hahahahaha! Such a weak girl." Beta gloated standing over Nami looking down at her.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy attacked Beta in anger.

The impact from Luffy's punch sent Beta flying backwards into the wall and burst through it onto the street.

"Nami are you alright?" Chopper asked ready to bandage Nami up.

"I'm alright Chopper I've taken worse hits then this." Nami said.

"Curse you straw hat kid! You think I'll forget this, I won't! Make sure you're always looking over your shoulder because when you aren't suspecting it I'll be there." Beta exclaimed.

"Oh will you just shut up already!" Sanji said.

"You may have won the battle but the war has just begun and it's far from over." Beta said.

He then threw down a smoke bomb and that's when he had the chance to escape and when it all cleared up Beta and the two women with him were gone too.

"I was actually kind of hoping those people could stay longer. I wanted to know more about those two hot babes." Sanji said while imaging himself making out with one of them.

"Is that all you could think about at a time like this!" Nami said having a problem with Sanji's idiot fantasies.

After everything calmed down everyone just glanced over to Byron to see him looking shocked.

"Luffy… your arm just…" Byron was speechless.

"It's a long story." Nami said with a sigh." Anyways…" Nami was saying, slowly turning towards Luffy's direction. "You idiot! I told you not to cause any trouble! Now those guys will be following us!" Nami scolded Luffy as she punched him on the head.

"Well, whatever your story is it doesn't matter. I don't want to be barging in on your business." Byron said recovering from shock.

"Why was Team Omega here in the first place? That man Beta said he made an offer to you… What was it?" Nami asked.

"Well… my son, Roark is severely ill and Beta claims that Team Omega has obtained an item that could help my son by healing him completely. But they wanted something too valuable that I could never give to the hands of evil… The key to Black Void.

"What's Black Void?" Sanji asked.

"Let's just say it's like asking for the key to destruction. My ancestors tried to prevent evil from summoning it but failed and most people died. But after Black Void was sealed away the location to its final resting place has been guarded by my family being passed down through each generation. So as of now I am the protector." Byron explained.

"Well, about your son, do you think I could examine him?" Chopper asked.

"What?" Byron said surprised.

"Don't worry. Chopper is the best doctor there is." Nami said.

"…Alright." Byron said followed by a depressed sigh.

Byron then lead Chopper into the back room of the bar. In the room you could see someone about in their twenty's. They were breathing very heavy; the shade of their skin was bluish-purple, his eyes were yellow, and when he coughed it was always in a violent fit. Chopper was actually shocked by this but he still had a job to do. Chopper managed to climb up onto the bed and he put his hoof up against Roark's head and he could tell that this kid was sick, real sick.

"He has a fever of about one hundred and three degrees, he has a cough like bronchitis but the other symptoms don't match up at all. I've never seen anyone that has had their eyes turn yellow but the color his skin has turned is signs of frostbite but since his temperature is so high there is no way he could have it. It's like he has a combination of different sicknesses." Chopper explained. "How long has he been like this?" Chopper asked.

"For about a year, year in a half." Byron said with no hope in his voice. "Are you sure there is nothing you know about why his eyes are yellow?" Byron asked.

"Maybe… wait! I have a book that might help." Chopper said.

Chopper took bag off his back and unzipped it open. Inside was an old medicine book, he took it out, opened it, and looked for the symptom in the book in pure silence for about five minutes.

"I found it!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Great! What does it mean?" Byron asked.

"It means… he has… liver failure." Chopper said, his words lingering in the now tense air.

"Oh… How long? How long does he have to live?" Byron asked with tears in his eyes.

"Considering that he has managed to live this long with it I say that he has about a week, maybe two if he's lucky. Its gone on too long to help his liver plus his other symptoms don't make anything better. Sad to say that there is nothing I can do to help. I'm sorry." Chopper explained feeling horrible that he couldn't do anything.

"Damnit! If I just took care of this sooner… I… I-" Byron was starting to say, losing control of his emotions.

"Dad." A weak voice said.

"Roark!" Byron explained.

"I heard everything you two said. I knew from the beginning after the first two months that I would eventually start to slowly die." Roark said followed by a coughing fit.

"No. That's not true Roark. You are going to get better… just slowly. Just remember what people say everything always gets worse before it gets better." Byron said with tears running down his face.

"Its okay Dad. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I thought about the fact of actually dying at first and it frightened me to death but after a while I think I'm ready to face it for whenever that time may come." Roark said tears running down his face too.

"But this time I really do have something that will make you get better one hundred percent. I could make a deal with Team Omega to get what you need." Byron said

"But you know what that means Dad. You would have to give up the location to Black Void, millions of people would die, and history would repeat itself. Don't take the deal, if you don't I'll die but in the process you'll be saving millions of people instead of losing them if you make the deal." Roark said before falling unconscious.

"Is he alright!" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. This is what he's been dealing with for the past year. He's only up for about ten minutes before he falls unconscious again." Byron said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this item that you keep talking about that Team Omega is offering you." Chopper asked.

"Its called the flare cactus. It only grows in the harshest of desert climates of over ninety degrees but it is said that the juice on the inside can cure almost any sickness or disease. The catch is that they are very dangerous to obtain for various different reasons that I don't really know." Byron explained.

"Any sickness?" Chopper asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah but the flare cactus is just a myth, no one knows its true location." Byron said.

"Oh…" Chopper said, let down by the news.

"I'm not going to take the deal. It's what Roark wants me to do. He's willing to sacrifice himself to save the lives of millions of others. It's his final wish." Byron said.

"You're a good man Byron." Chopper said.

Byron and Chopper left Roark's room back out to the main room which was the bar to where the rest of the group were waiting.

"Chopper. Are you finally ready to go?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Chopper responded.

"Well, time to go. Thanks for the information old man." Luffy said.

"It really was a big help." Nami said.

The group left, waving good bye to Byron. Chopper could hear Byron walk back to Roark's room to be by his side. Chopper was soon out of hearing range so he just kept on walking, moving on forward. The group went to return to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end to chapter 3! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: For the rest of the chapters it will take me longer to update because of the fact that before I posted chapter one I already had up to chapter three done. So you'll have to wait a little longer to find out what happens next.**

** Next up, Chapter 4: Team Omega's Ambush, The Straw Hats Are Separated**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Team Omega's Ambush, the Straw Hats Are Separated _

Everyone had managed to safely return to the Thousand Sunny. Upon returning everyone exchanged the information they had all gathered.

"Well, Zoro and I didn't find out anything." Usopp admitted.

"Yeah because you had to go and get lost." Zoro said.

"I wasn't the lost one, you were! I spent all my time looking for you!" Usopp scolded Zoro.

"Well, me and Franky found out some of the island's history and it sure has a dark one. Apparently at one point there was a time called the Alpha Age and a creature called Black Void destroyed everything and everyone in its path but a hero stopped it using some kind of jewels with the power of the four elements from Inferno Island, tsunami Isle, Earthquake Isle, and Hurricane Island." Robin explained.

"Wait! Did you just say Black Void?" Nami asked.

"Yes. Did you find out anything about it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. We met this guy at a bar that said he knows the location to where this Black Void is being sealed and that he has been protecting it from the hands of evil. Then these people that call themselves Team Omega showed up wanting to know where Black Void is being located." Nami explained. "But we even have a bigger problem." Nami said.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"As you may know since we have been here we've been seeing many different kinds of creatures we've never seen before. But what we have found out is that is even weirder is that no one knows what the Red Line is and has never seen any kind of devil fruit user. So our conclusion is this, somehow we ended up in a different world." Nami said.

"What! How did this happen!" Usopp asked.

"I assume it's from when we entered the pokemist." Robin suggested.

"So… how do we get back?" Franky asked.

"That we don't know." Nami said.

"Well, if that guy you talked to said he is protecting Black Void he is bound to know at least know something of we can get back." Zoro said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but it's up to Luffy if we go or not. He still is the captain." Nami said as she turned to ask Luffy to see that he was already off the ship running to the bar.

"Oi! Are you guys coming?" Luffy shouted.

"Of course we are!" Nami responded.

Everyone got off the ship and started to follow Luffy back to Byron's bar. Luffy was running past all the places he could remember passing by until at one point he was running down an empty street and crashed right into a something like a brick wall. The only problem is that there wasn't anything there.

"Ow…. What just happened?" Luffy thought out loud.

"Luffy! Are you okay?" Chopper asked.

"Luffy now isn't the time to be goofing around! We need to get more information from Byron. Plus, he could be in danger from Team Omega people." Nami scolded Luffy.

"I think the ones you should be worrying about are yourselves." A man said.

"I know that voice." Sanji said.

"I told you to watch out straw hat because I would show up when you least expect it. Now that it seems that you are all here why don't we have a little fun." Beta said, revealing himself appearing on a rooftop.

"You bastard! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Nami!" Luffy yelled. Luffy managed to leap up to Beta on the roof for a chance to hit him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATTILING GUN!" Luffy attacked.

"Mr. Mime! Use barrier!" Beta commanded.

Out of nowhere a white and pink colored mime with navy blue colored hair appeared in front of Beta and did what a normal mime would do, he put his hands up in front of him and acted like there was something in front of him, only this time there was. Luffy's rapid punches were being repelled by the invisible barrier Mr. Mime had now created.

"Why can't I hit you?" Luffy said, still punching.

"Face it, you can't touch me. It's impossible to break Mr. Mime's barrier. This is just the start of what a psychic type can do! Look all around us now straw hat, you can't see it but you and your crew are trapped, surrounded by our barriers!" Beta said.

Luffy stopped attacking and began to look around as he started to see more members of Team Omega appear on the roof tops and in the streets with their Mr. Mimes that were creating barriers around the Straw Hats.

"Creating barriers are not the only thing psychic Pokémon can do. I'll show you their true power." Beta said. "Go! Alakazam!" Beta said as he threw some kind of ball down to the ground where the rest of the Straw Hats were standing.

When the ball opened another strange Pokémon came out. It was in a human like form, it had two spikes like ears that came out of its head, it had a moustache, it was different shades of yellow and brown, but the weirdest thing of all was that in its hands it held one spoon each. Alakazam then disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Chopper asked nervously.

Alakazam then appeared right in front of Chopper, looking straight in to Chopper's now horrified eyes.

"Chopper!" All the Straw Hats shouted.

"Now Alakazam! Use teleport!" Beta commanded.

Alakazam put its hand on Chopper's forehead and there was a big, bright, blue flash of light. Everyone looked away not to be blinded by the light. When the light faded and the smoke cleared up the only thing left standing was Alakazam. Chopper was gone.

"C-Chopper…." Was all Nami could manage to say. She was speechless, all the Straw Hats were.

"Team Omega! Now is our time to redeem ourselves! Today is the day we are going to make a difference in the world, today we summon Black Void!" Beta said.

"Yeah!" The members of Team Omega shouted.

"No, you can't!" Robin shouted.

"Oh? Why not?" Beta questioned.

"If you summon Black Void you will be putting the island and everyone on it in extreme danger. You might even be destroyed in the process." Robin said.

"No, you just don't understand. I don't care about the petty lives of the people living on this island. I'm doing this for the power, the control! I shall become the master of Black Void, it will obey me and once I have control of it Team Omega shall slowly take over this world!" Beta explained. "Now Team Omega lets fight!" Beta shouted.

Every member of Team Omega threw some kind of ball down to the street where the Straw Hats were and one by one a monkey came out, its head on fire, it looked like a serious fighter. Soon there was an army of them ready to fight the Straw Hats.

"I knew this wasn't going to end without a fight." Zoro said.

"Wait! Don't forget! That other thing is also in this crowd, don't let it touch you. You don't want to end up like… Chopper." Nami said, struggling to say Chopper's name.

With those words in everyone's mind the Straw Hats went into battle. As all of this was starting to happen Luffy was still on the roof with Beta, still speechless from the disappearance of Chopper. Speechless until he finally snapped.

"Why… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Luffy demanded.

"Partly for revenge. I mean, what would you do if people heard you got beat up by some kid with an old, beaten up hat. But, this is also to get our organization's name out there for people to know their future leaders. They shall know the name Team Omega!" Beta said.

"Don't talk trash about my hat." Luffy said seriously.

"What's this? You can deal out punches to random people, but you can't take a little verbal abuse." Beta said.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy attacked, completely catching Beta off guard.

Mr. Mime didn't have time to set up a barrier to protect Beta. Luffy kicked Beta right in the face and he ended up making contact with the roof's concrete. He was able to recover quickly and when he looked back up he had some scratches, a bloody nose, and he was coughing up some blood. But he was far from done with.

"Gallade! Use close combat!" Beta commanded.

Out of nowhere another Pokémon showed up and hit Luffy with a force equivalent to his own gomu gomu bazooka. It was green and white, its arms looked like they could be used as swords, and it looked like it had been stabbed with a pink shard of glass that when through its body. The force of the blow made Luffy fall off the roof and landed on the streets below with some serious force. Beta noticed that Luffy didn't move after.

Meanwhile…

Zoro was fighting the Infernapes furiously taken down all the ones he could manage to hit. It was easy going for him until he finally ran into it, Alakazam.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Zoro said. "Come on Ala…. Whatever you are. Show me what you got." Zoro taunted, failing miserably on its name.

Little did Zoro know that this battle would end fast, real fast. Alakazam used psychic on Zoro's swords and took them out of their holsters.

"You leave a man defenseless and unarmed in battle with your dirty tricks. How would you call this an even battle?" Zoro said.

Alakazam didn't care about what it did. It threw the swords towards Zoro like darts. Zoro was able to doge the first one but got slashed across his torso with second and the third sword managed to get lodged into his right shoulder and went through to his back. Zoro collapsed to his knees. After, Alakazam put the two swords he was able to pick up back in their holsters but leaving the other sword in Zoro's shoulder.

"A scar on a swordsman's back is shameful." Zoro said knowing that where the sword was in his shoulder would definitely leave a mark.

Alakazam walked up to the now unconscious Zoro and used teleport. Zoro was now gone too.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted, seeing the fight that just played out, but at the same time attracting Alakazam's attention to her. It teleported right to her.

"MIRAGE TEMPO: FATA MORGANA!" Nami said, hoping her plan to try to confuse Alakazam would work.

Nami used a more advanced version of mirage tempo and was able to create distorted images of herself. There was a long and skinny version, a short version, a fat version, a big muscular version, and a normal Nami, but that doesn't mean that the normal one was the real one. The only flaw in Nami's plan is that since Alakazam is psychic he could tell which Nami was the real one so it was going to wait for the perfect chance to strike.

"THUNDER BALL! Nami and her mirages attacked sending balls of electric flying towards Alakazam. "There is a twenty percent chance that my attack is the real one. Can you doge them all?" Nami said.

Alakazam did doge them, very easily. It could sense the real from the fake and when the real one came close to hitting him he used reflect and sent the thunder ball right at Nami. It hit the tall, skinny mirage which was the real Nami she was electrocuted and fell to the ground, the mirages faded away. Alakazam walked over to her and used teleport. Nami was now the third to disappear.

"Nami-Swan~! You shitty bastard!" Sanji said, starting to dash towards Alakazam, but then he came to a sudden stop.

Alakazam used its psychic power to create an illusion that froze Sanji still.

"Mellorine!" Sanji said being fooled by the illusion of a woman in a dress flirting with Sanji that was made by Alakazam.

Alakazam was easily able to approach Sanji from behind while he was trying to impress the illusion and use teleport. Sanji then was the fourth one to disappear.

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted. "Take this, ATLAS COMET!" Usopp attempted to hit Alakazam.

Usopp fired four shots towards Alakazam and they slowly began to merge together into one shot for more power and hit Alakazam in the face, but it failed. Alakazam stopped Usopp's bullet right in front of its face with psychic and sent it flying back at Usopp with twice the speed. The impact was so great Usopp fell to the ground. Alakazam then used teleport. Usopp was gone and now there were only three.

"Long Nose!" Robin shouted, running to where she had seen the blast, coming face to face with Alakazam. "ONCE FLEUR, SLAM!" Robin attacked.

Eleven arms sprouted from Alakazam's body and slammed it to the ground with great force. Robin was the first one to actually land a hit. Robin was about to attack again but she noticed that a hand had sprouted from the ground and got a hold of her ankle. She was soon pinned down to the ground by twelve hands, now defenseless. Alakazam was able to use mimic and use the ability of the hana-hana fruit.

"Somebody, please, help me!" Robin cried.

"Nico Robin!" Robin heard Franky call out to her in the distance.

"Franky!" Robin shouted hoping he would get to her in time. But Alakazam was starting to get up from the ground it just got smashed into.

"I would be able to help sooner if it wasn't for all these damn monkeys!" Franky said, fighting his way through the crowd of Infernapes.

When he finally managed to break through the Infernapes to where Robin was being held there was a problem, he was too late, Robin was already gone. Instead he ended up coming face to face with Alakazam.

"What did you do to Nico Robin? Where is she?" Franky asked.

Alakazam just stood there and chuckled as he was starting to get on Franky's nerves.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky shot at Alakazam.

Franky's bullets right through Alakazam, it pulled off another double team and now Franky was surrounded by multiple clones of Alakazam.

"Now you're trying to confuse me? Nice try, but it won't work." Franky said. "MASTER NAIL!" Franky attacked spitting out multiple nails at a high speed towards Alakazam until there were only two left the real one and the last clone.

One of the Alakazams used psychic on the nails and threw them back at Franky but to no success they were reflected right off of him

"So there is only a fifty, fifty chance I'll hit the real you. I'll take my chances." Franky said. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky attacked.

Franky opened up his wrist and shot a cannon ball at the Alakazam that attacked but it went right through it and disappeared while the real one grabbed hold of the cannon ball Franky shot with psychic.

"There is nowhere left to run now! STRONG-" Franky was about to hit Alakazam with a strong hammer but was stopped when Alakazam flung the cannon ball at Franky's one weak point, his back. The explosion caused him to fly into the invisible barrier and he was finally down.

Alakazam walked over and used teleport. Everyone but Luffy was now down, out, and gone.

"Team Omega! We did it, we won!" Beta gloated.

Suddenly there was a big explosion in the group of Infernapes. There was smoke everywhere and when most of it cleared Luffy could be seen. The source of the smoke was actually from Luffy, his skin was steaming and his skin was a soft pink color.

"GEAR SECOND!" Luffy said, being able to see tears in his eyes. "All my moves have gone up a notch! There is no way I can lose!" Luffy said with pure determination in his eyes.

"Gallade, use psycho cut!" Beta commanded.

Gallade did a karate chop in the air and sent a wave of psychic power towards Luffy that looked like it could slice him.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET WHIP" Luffy stretched out his leg and hit the psycho cut dead on with a powerful force and sent the wave into another building, slicing it in two.

"Poison jab Gallade!" Beta demanded.

Gallade's hand glowed purple with venom and punch Luffy right in the stomach, the poison making Luffy feel like it was eating his flesh. But he with put up with it and grabbed Gallade by its shoulders.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET BELL!" Luffy stretched his head back as far as he could and brought it forward with a force that delivered a nasty head-butt to Gallade's forehead that sent him backwards into a building flying straight through it hitting the barrier.

"Gallade! Don't give up! Close combat!" Beta said.

Gallade got right back up and sprinted right back to Luffy and went to punch him in the face.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET BALLOON!" Luffy inflated with air and became of what resembled a balloon that Gallade punched but bounced right off of Luffy right back into another building. "GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy attacked Gallade to deliver the final blow that smashed Gallade back into the barrier.

"Gallade! You'll have to resort to your last move, hyper beam!" Beta said.

Gallade charged up a laser in its mouth and shot it at Luffy at an amazing speed. Luffy got hit dead on by the hyper beam and fell to the ground but so did Gallade from exhaustion and needing to recharge.

"Alakazam, go! Get rid of this final brat." Beta said.

"Go ahead, do it. I already lost my crew; I have nothing else to lose." Luffy said while coughing up some blood.

"Alright, I have no problem with you dying off somewhere else. Alakazam, you know what to do." Beta said.

Alakazam walked up to Luffy and there was the bright, blue flash and in the end Luffy was gone. The Straw Hats were gone, Team Omega had won, and now Beta was set on plan of taking control of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 4! Thanks for reading!<br>**

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy.**

**Up next, Chapter 5: The Straw Hats' Locations, Landing on the Element Islands  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!I have finally gotten to writing chapter five! :D How long has it been? Like almost two months. The reason I haven't updated is because I lost the influence to write, I felt like I burnt myself out. Plus, I'm staring to work on another One Piece fan-fiction that I might upload. Don't worry my story is NOT canceled! I just had it on hold until I felt like writing. Since school is starting I don't know if updates will be faster or slower because when I'm in school I do write the story so I don't have a set update scheduled.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 5: The Straw Hats' Locations, Landing on the Elemental Islands<em>_

The Straw Hats, now separated from their encounter with Team Omega have been sent to different locations on the island of Sinnoh. While Beta slowly begins his plan to take over the world and summoning Black Void, the Straw Hats now have the fate of the entire Pokémon world in their hands. But being separated, how will they manage?

When Luffy woke up he noted that something felt wrong, like something was missing.

"Oh crap! My hat, where is it?" Luffy shouted, searching frantically for his beloved hat.

Luffy barley took any time to observe his surroundings quickly glancing at the things around him. There were mountains all over the place and most of them were volcanoes, all the trees and some of the bushes were on fire but weren't actually burning, the sky was orange from the extreme heat of the island, and there were fire Pokémon everywhere.

"Oh man, where is it!" Luffy said, still searching everything he could from bushes to underneath rocks.

Just then, Luffy remembered that when he woke up there was something that looked like some kind of orange monkey run away at the sight of him getting up.

"That stupid monkey. When I find him I'm going to kick his butt." Luffy said.

It didn't take long for Luffy to find the orange monkey that supposedly stole his hat. The monkey's flaming little butt was sticking out of the bushes.

"Aha! I gotcha now! Now give me back my hat!" Luffy demanded, sneak attacking the monkey.

The monkey did in fact steal Luffy's hat, it was wearing it! The monkey thought it was all a game so it pulled down one eye lid and stuck out its tongue to make the most ridiculous looking face at Luffy and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Luffy shouted at the monkey.

The monkey looked back at Luffy that was in a mad dash following him and spit tons of little embers towards Luffy.

"That's so cool! Stop making me decide if you're an awesome monkey because you breathe fire or a bad monkey because you stole my hat!" Luffy said while dogging all the little embers.

Luffy became fed up with this game of cat and mouse so he just stretched his arm over to grab the monkey's hand and dragged the monkey right back to him.

"Now I finally got you. Why did you take my hat and run?" Luffy asked the monkey taking his hat back to reveal the tuff of hair on top of the monkey's head. "Are you just playing because you're all alone?" Luffy asked.

"... Char" The monkey said depressed.

"Your name is Char? That's a pretty funny name." Luffy said with his usual goofy grin.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar seemed to snap back at Luffy.

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach made a loud growl.

"I'm starving! I need food." Luffy said. "Well, Chimchar it was nice running into you, but I need to find something to eat. After that I need to somehow find a way to get back to my crew." Luffy said, finally putting Chimchar back down on the ground.

Luffy waved goodbye to Chimchar and continued to walk towards the forest. Chimchar took off and climbed up a nearby tree. But to Chimchar's curiosity it snuck into the forest without being detected by Luffy.

(_I wish Sanji was here to make me some food. I just noticed it's so hot on this island! I might die from this stupid heat if I can't find any food soon, especially meat._)

Luffy could practically imagine Usopp yelling at him for his lack of noticing the weather.

'You idiot! You just realized that it's almost over one hundred degrees outside!'

"Don't worry guys, I'll kick that Beta guy's butt and we can all go back to our world together." Luffy thought out loud.

After walking through the forest for what seemed like forever to Luffy he finally stumbled upon a tree that had sage colored strawberries hanging from it.

"Finally, food!" Luffy shouted, his mouth, drooling.

Luffy stretched his arm up to grab a strawberry only to get burned by the fire on the tree.

"Owww! Hot, hot, hot!" Luffy cried out in pain while he began to try to cool down his fingers.

As Luffy sat on the ground trying to figure out how he could get the strawberries there was a rustling sound in the trees. Falling out of the trees right onto Luffy's head was none other than Chimchar.

"Chimchar, what are you doing here? Were you following me?" Luffy asked.

Luffy just couldn't turn down Chimchar after seeing how happy he was meeting Luffy again.

"Hey Chimchar, why don't you come with me?" Luffy offered Chimchar.

Chimchar rejoiced at the idea of joining Luffy. To show its gratitude Chimchar climbed the fire tree and grabbed a few strawberries for Luffy.

"You know what Chimchar? You're not as bad as I thought you were. I forgive you for stealing my hat." Luffy said. "Oh, and thanks for getting me that fruit!" Luffy said while eating some of the berries.

Chimchar had one as well; I mean he did climb the tree to get them. The look on Chimchars face was priceless; he was disgusted by the taste of the berries. He spit them out immediately.

"What's the matter? Are they too bitter for you?" Luffy asked. "Well, if my friend Sanji was here he could make us some awesome food." Luffy said.

Luffy then caught a scent of food that set off his mental meat detector. Luffy took off like lightning towards this new scent; Chimchar was just barely keeping up with him. Soon the scent trail lead the two right to a high rock wall, but that was no problem for Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATTILING GUN!" Luffy rapidly punched into the side of the rock wall hoping to break through to get what he hoped was meat on the other side.

When Luffy finally succeeded to break through rocks flew everywhere and even knocked down a few trees. At Luffy's feet there was some kind little camel looking creature being cooked over the fire. Luffy being distracted by the food didn't notice that when the tree fell there was actually someone underneath it.

"What the hell is going on now! First I run into that weird fighting bird thing and now..." The man started to say as he was kicking the tree branches off of him.

"Sanji! You're okay!" Luffy shouted with joy.

"Luffy, its nice to see you again too. Its good to know that I'm not stuck on this island with that stupid moss head." Sanji said.

"So I guess you didn't see the others?" Luffy asked.

"No. Since I got here I ran into this Pokémon that called itself Blaziken. The thing was very stubborn at first but after our brawl everything was settled. It should be back soon, its out gathering supplies. "Sanji explained. "I noticed that you have also become acquainted with a Pokémon too." Sanji said.

"Yeah, his name is Chimchar." Luffy said, introducing Chimchar. "Now that we have gotten back together and everything... Sanji make me food!" Luffy shouted.

"Is that the only thing that concerns you right now you idiot!" Sanji scolded Luffy.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Chopper had been walking across the endless desert for about what seemed like forever to him. Repeatedly going over the never ending sand dunes and tons more were still waiting for him in the horizon. His fur coat didn't really help him at all due to the fact that it was about one hundred degrees out. He didn't have any kind of plan in mind to try and find a way back to civilization and get back with the crew. He figured just keep moving forward and he would at least find something.

(_I need to get back with everyone. I have to get stronger! I was taken down and not even one punch was thrown!_)

There was a sudden earthquake, not a big one just a little one that only shook the ground a little bit. It didn't faze Chopper though, he was able to get used to them quickly because the earthquakes were really common on the island he had landed on.

Chopper collapsed from the heat exhaustion finally getting to him.

(_I can't fall now. I have to make it over this sand dune._)

Chopper attempted to get up multiple times but all ended up in failures. He lay there, giving up.

Underneath him there was another rumble but this time it felt different. It slowly got louder like something was trying to dig to the surface.

(_What's going on? What's happening?_)

Chopper grew nervous, not being able to move out of the way.

Finally, through the sand burst a giant sand like hippo and Chopper ending being right on its back. But from the sudden appearance of the sandy hippo the shock scared Chopper to death and he got up and off its back in flash.

"Ahhh! What are you?" Chopper exclaimed, feeling even more scared because he didn't have anything to hide behind.

"Hippowdon!" It replied.

"So... your name is Hippowdon. Did you come here to kill me?" Chopper asked.

"Hippowdon, Hippowdon." It said.

"You fell asleep with your heard and when you woke up you were buried under the sand alone." Chopper said, translating Hippowdon's words. "Well, why don't you come with me? I mean, I'm traveling across this desert. We're bound to run into them at one point." Chopper suggested.

Hippowdon happily agreed. It gestured for Chopper to get on its back.

"So are you able to travel faster because you've adapted to the en-

Hippowdon suddenly began to dig a big hole in the ground. It decided to go under the sand dune instead of over. It was a lot easier for Hippowdon to travel that way anyways. It's less stress on Hippowdon's legs, faster, and it was a lot cooler underground. Chopper enjoyed the ride while it lasted.

"Awesome!" Chopper said in pure awe of his new traveling companion.

When they burst through the ground to the surface again they were on the other side of the sand dune. Off in the distance something looked... different then Chopper had seen so far in the desert. There seemed to be a crater in the sand and it definitely wasn't a natural made one.

"Hippowdon! Head towards that crater, hurry!" Chopper commanded.

Hippowdon took off in a mad dash to the crater wondering what would be lying within it.

When they arrived at the crater Chopper couldn't believe his eyes. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed.

Yes, it was Zoro. He was lying in the crater unconscious covered in blood, the sand around him absorbing the blood hitting the ground.

Chopper quickly hopped off Hippowdon and began to treat Zoro's wounds especially the one on his shoulder. Bandaging the minor cuts and slices and stitching the big wound on his shoulder and on his back. After Chopper had finished the treatment he was able to move Zoro onto Hippowdon's back and hoped that after everything he did Zoro would soon wake up.

After a nerve rattling three hours Zoro had finally woken up.

"Hey Chopper, what happened?" Zoro asked.

"After Alakazam teleported us we landed here on what I believe is Earthquake Isle. I found you in a sand crater badly wounded so I treated what I could. You're lucky I had some of my medicine and the first aid kit in my backpack." Chopper explained.

"Thank you Chopper. Will the wound on my back scar? Zoro asked.

"No, it's not going to. Again, you're lucky." Chopper said.

"That's good to hear." Zoro said with a sigh of relief. "But, what's with this... thing?" Zoro asked, pointing to Hippowdon's head.

"His name is Hippowdon. Just like the others, he is also a Pokémon." Chopper said.

"Okay but, why is this thing traveling with us?" Zoro asked.

Hippowdon then blasted some sand from its back right into Zoro's face.

"What the hell was that for you sandy beast!" Zoro yelled at Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon!" He said angrily.

"Hippowdon doesn't want you calling it names. He wants you to call him by his proper name." Chopper said translating Hippowdon's words for Zoro.

"Fine. Why is Hippowdon with us?" Zoro asked now paranoid by the Pokémon.

"I said I would help him." Chopper said.

"Why did you do that knowing the situation we are in now?" Zoro asked.

"I couldn't just leave him." Chopper said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Zoro said. "Hey Chopper, what's with all the cactuses all of a sudden?" Zoro said as he looked at them in the near horizon.

(_Could it be...?_)

_**Meanwhile…**_

When Franky woke up he was lying on a beach, his back still in pain from getting hit by the cannon ball. From what he could see there was an ocean in front of him and a whole forest behind him. There was no way over, under, or around it.

(_That damn fox thing separating all of us. I wonder if everyone else is okay. But first things first, I need to find a way to get off this island. Well, there is enough trees around here, I can get lumber from them and build a boat to get off this island._)

Franky wandered into the forest taking one last look at the ocean and noticed that the ocean seemed like it was slowly receding farther and farther outward.

"Looks like there's a bad storm coming. Maybe something like the Aqua Laguna." Franky said to himself.

Franky then attempted to take down small trees that he could use to build his boat. As he continued to stay in the forest something felt wrong, like something or someone was watching him.

There was a rustling in a nearby bush that sounded like something had scurried into it.

"Who or whatever you are, reveal yourself!" Franky taunted the creature.

Out of the bush came a stream of water that was shot like a water gun and hit Franky in the face.

"Bastard!" Franky shouted as he tore apart the bush the Pokémon was in.

The Pokémon had quickly moved out of Franky's way and got into a different bush and shot water at him again this time hitting him from behind. Franky put up with it no longer.

"FRESH FIRE!" Franky burned down all the trees and bushes that were in the fire's path.

After all the smoke cleared, in the middle of the fire's destruction was a lucky, unhurt, Buizel. Franky was finally able to catch Buizel, he picked it up off the ground.

"I got you now you water rat." Franky said with a smirk on his face.

Franky and Buizel were now staring at each other face to face. Buizel took this as another cheap shot. He shot water in Franky's face again as he escaped and ran to climb up a nearby tree.

"You're not worth my time." Franky said, letting the whole situation slide.

Franky went back to the beach with what lumber he could take to begin the construction of his escape boat. Little did he know that Buizel was watching him make his trip back.

Twenty minutes later Franky had finished making the boat's mast and sail. To Franky's surprise out of the forest came Buizel carrying a piece of lumber that Franky had missed and brought it to him.

"What, you decided to help me now?" Franky asked.

Buizel said nothing; all he did was hold the lumber and had the look of determination in his eyes.

"Alright, you can help." Franky said.

Buizel smiled at Franky's approval and got to work alongside him.

Their work was going very well. They would have almost finished the first half of the boat if it wasn't for the distraction.

"Somebody help me!" A young girl's desperate scream at the top of her lungs could be herd in the distance.

"Buizel, you stay here while I'm gone." Franky said.

Franky took off to go find the location of where he thought he heard the girl scream. He ran back into the forest hoping to find the girl in distress soon. I mean, he thought that he might be imagining, but what if he really wasn't.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Earlier..._

Robin found herself ending up by a large pond in some kind of forest. She figured to not to close and if she fell in she would drown and have no one to save her. Having to survive on her own from being separated wasn't a problem for her. After the Ohara incident when she was still just a child she was constantly running, having to survive on her own. She couldn't trust anyone.

Not too close to the pond was a medium sized blue jewel lying in the ground and seemed to be half buried.

"What a strange jewel. I've never seen anything like it." Robin thought out loud.

She went to pick it up for a closer examination, but couldn't. The jewel refused to budge.

"How odd." Robin said puzzled.

The jewel slowly began to rise and the ground did as well. From the dirt came a blue starfish that seemed like it was shining. It was definitely a rare sight.

"So it's a Pokémon after all. Such beauty in a basic, small creature." Robin said while admiring Staryu.

Staryu was happy Robin was admiring her beauty, but it didn't last long.

"Somebody help me!" A girl cried.

Robin took off towards the cries of help, leaving the Staryu to go back to its slumber.

She ran through the endless path of forest passing countless water type Pokémon. At one point she felt that she was just running in circles until she finally seen a light ahead of her.

When she finally broke through the forest she arrived at a steep cliff. She looked around and she didn't notice it when she first got to the cliff, but a few yards down she seen a familiar blue haired shipwright.

"Well, if it isn't Nico Robin!" Franky shouted over the distance between them.

"It's good to see you too Franky!" She responded back.

"Hello! Is somebody there!" The girl shouted, now sounding much closer.

"Yes! Where are you?" Robin asked.

"Down here!" The girl responded.

"You don't think..." Franky didn't finish his sentence.

The two carefully walked to the edge of the cliff to see the girl hanging on for dear life. They instantly began to try and help the girl up, but they just couldn't do it in time.

"I can't hold on any more." The girl cried as her hand slipped.

"Oh no you don't! STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his fist in a last attempt at a lifesaving rescue.

Luckily Franky was able to catch the girl before she had fallen too far. As he began to pull the girl back up the cliff started to crack, it couldn't support them any longer so it broke and fell. Robin and Franky fell with it.

"CIEN FLEUR, WING!" Robin sprouted one hundred hands on her back that turned into a pair of wings. She managed to grab hold of the back collar to Franky's shirt.

"You can fly!" Franky said in shock.

"Only for five seconds." Robin said as they were almost back to the cliff.

"That's too short!" Franky complained. He couldn't assist Robin due to the fact he was still holding the girl.

Robin got to the cliff just in time; she just barely made it too. Now that everyone was okay it was time to find out just who this girl was.

"Thank you for saving my life!" The girl said.

"What were you thinking! Why were you so close to the edge in the first place?" Franky said.

"Well, we were training here because it's our secret spot and I'm very clumsy so I slipped and fell off the edge. Thank god I reacted fast enough to grab the edge." The girl explained.

"Excuse me, but, we?" Robin questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! When I slipped I returned Machamp back to his pokeball. Come on out Machamp!" The girl shouted as she threw a pokeball on the ground and Machamp came out.

Machamp just looked like a really buff person except for the fact that it had four arms ruined the whole looking like a human factor.

"So you're one of those Pokémon people." Franky said.

"Yeah, I'm training to become a Pokémon master!" The girl said proudly.

"I don't believe that you've told us your name yet." Robin pointed out.

"Right! I forgot about introductions! My name is Gianna, a Pokémon trainer fighting my way to the top to become the champion of the elite four and finally be a Pokémon master!" Gianna explained.

"I'm Robin." She said, introducing herself. "This is Franky." Robin said pointing over to him.

"I'm sorry but, are you some kind of pervert?" Gianna asked Franky.

"Pervert! I'll have you know that-

"Just ignore it." Robin suggested.

"Just tell us how exactly did you get to this island?" Franky asked.

"I surfed here with Gastrodon. My Dad says to never come here because it's too dangerous, but it wouldn't be possible to surf if it wasn't for him. He invented the HM surf. But after my Mom died he went insane and started to spout out nonsense like taking over the world in revenge for his ancestors. At that point I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home and been living on my own since." Gianna explained. "Sorry, I said too much." She apologized.

"Wait! Who is your father!" Robin asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I'm surprised you don't know. His name is Beta, who has recently become the leader of the growing organization Team Omega." Gianna explained.

"We do know your father! He is the reason why we're on this damn island in the first place." Franky said.

"Let me guess, you were teleported here." Gianna said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Franky asked, now suspicious of the girl.

"After my Dad went insane I noticed that it was like he lived in his lab, he barley went outside. One day I eavesdropped on him talking to himself and I seen what he had been doing, he had his beloved prized Pokémon Kadabra and he was doing horrible test to it. He became obsessed with psychic Pokémon, he was fascinated with their abilities and I swear he was trying to force his Kadabra to evolve just so it could use teleport." Gianna explained.

"No offence but your father is a horrible man" Franky said.

"It's okay, I think the same thing. Were there any other victims besides you guys? "Gianna asked.

"Yeah, the rest of our crew was also teleported." Robin said.

"If you guys are planning on stopping him... I want to come with you. I want him to realize that even though Mom he hasn't lost everything, he still has me. What he is doing will end up in mass destruction and I want him to stop his ridiculous dream before any one gets hurt. Besides, I know how to stop Black Void." Gianna explained.

"...Sure you can come with us, but we already know how to take down Black Void. We just need those elemental jewels." Franky said.

"I guess you don't know then. This island is Tsunami Isle, the location of the water jewel." Gianna said.

"If we can get that jewel we'll almost be able to defeat Black Void." Franky said.

"But the problem is, we don't know where it is." Robin said.

"True." Franky agreed.

"I know where it is. I even saw it once." Gianna said.

"Really?" Robin said.

"The water jewel lies within the Water Temple behind the island's huge main waterfall." Gianna said.

"Where exactly can we find this temple?" Robin asked.

"All you have to do is follow the river and we'll surely find the waterfall, there is only one and you can hear it from a mile away." Gianna said.

"If we are able to successfully obtain the water jewel we have to hope that the others are on the Elemental Islands too and get the jewels so we can beat Black Void." Franky said.

"If we're all in agreement them let's go find that Water Temple!" Gianna said.

"Right! Robin and Franky said in agreement as they all took off in search of the river to lead to their goal.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nami woke up and as soon as she did she was knocked out of the tree by a strong gust of wind and she face planted on the ground below.

"Oww... Stupid weather. But boy, that wind sure was strong. I'm surprised that there aren't any tornados, it seems like a hurricane could hit any minute with these constant sixty mile per hour winds." Nami said, talking to herself.

Nami knew the basic things she needed to survive and her first priority was to gather together some food the best way she knew how, she was going to steal food from Pokémon. To her, it was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

She soon began to search the around close to where she decided she would have her base camp and she was lucky, she found a little pile of berries that were lying on the ground. She conveniently had a bag with her too to put them all in. When she got at least half the pile into the bag she started to hear buzzing noises all around her. She now knew she was in a trap.

From behind the trees Beedrills flew in swarms. They set up the berries waiting for something or someone to come so they could kill them for their food.

_(Don't tell me these damn bugs made their own trap! Now they're going to kill me!)_

"Hey there bees... I'm just going to take these berries and leave now, you can have the rest. No need to get violent, now do we?" Nami said trying to persuade the Beedrills.

The Beedrills were in no agreement, in fact one of them use Twineedle and launched one of its drills at Nami. It was so close to hitting her. It flew right past the side of her head and nicked her ear a bit. It almost drilled right through the poor tree it landed in.

"I'll just take that as a no." Nami said as she took off running.

Nami kept running and the Beedrill refused to give in. They were trying to shoo Nami with their Twineedles. Nami just could not seem to escape.

"I have to get away from these things! MIRAGE TEMPO!" Nami created her mirages as she kept on running.

The mirages were of no use. The swarm of was so big they easy took down the mirages.

_(I have to get rid of these things before I get back to camp.)_

Nami's prayers were answered. Swooping down from the sky was a Pidgeotto and she protected Nami by blowing all the Beedrills away with gust. It ended up being that Pidgeotto just wanted some of Nami's berries too.

"Alright... for saving me I'll give you some." Nami said offering some berries to Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto was delighted and ended up following Nami back to her camp.

_(Wait a minute. If I can get that bird to fly me off this island I can return back to the crew.)_

"Hey bird! Can you fly me back to Sinnoh?" Nami asked.

Pidgeotto happily agreed and Nami hopped on her back and they took off.

"To Sinnoh!" Nami shouted.

Up in the sky the wind was a lot more violent but that had no effect on a flying type Pokémon like Pidgeotto.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Nami said, admiring the beautiful view.

They were almost going to cross the border of the island until out of nowhere Latios appeared and prevented the two from flying any further. Nami and Latios had a stare down; Nami didn't know what Latios could possibly want. Latios wanted her help, since Latios could connect with his sister Latias he showed Nami mental images of Latias in trouble being unable to escape and needed help.

"You want me to help you?" Nami asked, confused.

Latios just nodded. Unfortunately, Pidgeotto just couldn't stand Latios' intimidation any longer and blacked out.

"Why did you black out! You still need to bring me back to Sinnoh!" Nami said as they plummeted to the ground.

Upon impact Nami blacked out, but she was lucky Pidgeotto broke her fall or else she would be dead.

When Nami woke up Pidgeotto was gone and now she faced a new problem. Standing above her was a steel bird, Skarmory with intent on killing her for intruding on its territory.

"Eeeeeeek!" Nami cried from shock of the murderous Skarmory.

"FIRE BIRD STAR!" A shot was fired from the tall hill behind Nami.

The fire shot took on the form of a phoenix and landed a direct hit to Skarmory.

"Huh?" Nami said as she looked up to see savior.

"I am here to save you Miss Navigator. For my name is... Sogeking!" He said, striking a pose, pointing up to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter five! :D<strong>

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

** I have a lot of things planned for the next chapter, but for the next chapter I am open for any suggestions. Also, the reason I put in Uso- I mean Sogeking will be explained next chapter.**

**_Next up, Chapter 6: Sanji VS. Blazekin, The Possessed Fighter_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is! The long awaited chapter six! I suck at updating. I'm sorry... Anyways, I'll be working on my other fan-fic which is also long overdue for an update as well so that will be the next thing in line, maybe... Before I ramble any further I present to you chapter six! (Also, forgive me if I translated the Sogeking song wrong. Please tell me if I need to fix it.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 6: Sanji VS. Blazekin, The Possessed Fighters<em>_

_On Sniper Island_

_Where I was born_

_A hundred shots, a hundred hits_

_Lu, lu, la, la, lu_

_Even on a mouse's eye_

_Lock on!_

_Even on your heart_

_LOCK ON!_

_The man who came from Sniper Island_

_Lu, lu, lu, lu, lu, lu, la, la_

_You better ran and hide_

_Sogege Soge Soge_

_Sogeking!_

"Hey Noseking! Are you done singing to yourself?" Nami asked sarcastically.

"Yes Navigator-san." Sogeking responded.

"Then get down here!" Nami yelled at Sogeking who was still up on the hill.

"Are you implying that I jump from way up here?" Sogeking yelled back at Nami who he thought was insane.

"Why? Does a leap of faith scare the brave warrior of the sea?" Nami asked back with a grin.

"No." Sogeking cowardly replied back.

"Then jump already!" Nami shouted as she was quickly growing impatient.

"Are you crazy? If you think I'm going to-

Just then the wind began to pick up again and violently billow through the trees and throughout the hillside. It blew Sogeking right over the edge.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sogeking wailed as he ungracefully fell to the ground.

He landed with a very loud crash, and a loud unpleasant cracking noise.

"Sogeking! Are you alright?" Nami asked, instantly concerned.

The dust cleared and Nami could see that Sogeking had his back to her. It was for one soul reason. The sniper had become unmasked; it lay just a few inches in front of him. He raced to grab it while trying to keep his back to the navigator.

Nami then put the pieces together on why Usopp had pulled out his alter ego, Sogeking, card.

"Usopp... stop. Stop with this stupid game you're playing." Nami demanded.

Usopp completely disregarded her and carried on with his mask business.

"Aw man! My mask is broken! It's right where it was broken in Enies Lobby too. I'll have to fix it later." Usopp said as he slid the mask back on.

"Usopp, why do you have to feel like you have to do this again? I mean... I know it's your way of dealing with things but..." Nami wasn't sure what to say when it came to the deep emotions of her friends, her crewmates.

Usopp stood their silently, unresponsive as the billowing breeze made his red cape flow in the wind. Silence stood over the two. Nami began to speak up again.

"It's not your fault Usopp." Nami began. "What happened at Sinnoh wasn't your fault. None of us could control what happened. If you think it's because your weak or helpless, and can't do anything for the crew... You're completely wrong." Nami said as she noticed she has gotten Usopp's attention. "You may be cowardly at times but you are the brave warrior of the sea, Sogeking. Just forget about what happened in the past, it will just drag you down. Think about the future" Nami finished her little motivational talk.

There was a bit of awkward silence as Nami's words sunk into Usopp's head. He then finally spoke.

"Thank you, Navigator-san." He simply replied.

"No problem. Now... for a motivational speech like that it will cost you... sixty million beli." Nami said with an evil grin.

"Sixty million beli! I would bring that debt to my grave!" Usopp complained.

"Then you better start paying it now." Nami said with the grin still on her face.

"You truly are the devil." Usopp said.

"So Usopp." Nami began, ignoring his last comment. "We have to get off this island. Did you see anything that might help us get back?" Nami asked while hoping to gather any clues.

"I didn't see anything Navigator-san. Did you?" Usopp replied.

"Yeah. I did actually." Nami answered.

"What was it then?" Usopp asked.

"Right before I landed where we're standing now I met a Pokémon. The thing was freaky. It was able to show me pictures in mind. They were showing me some other kind of Pokémon that was in peril, and I think they're related. They almost look identical if they weren't different colors. I think it wanted me to somehow help." Nami explained.

"How do you know this thing isn't trying to trick you! It could be a Pokémon from Team Omega! Besides, even if this thing is on our side... it might lead us off track. We might miss our chance to get back." Usopp said.

"Most of the time I would ignore the situation... But this time I can't." Nami said.

"Why do you want to help this thing?" Usopp asked.

"It's because... I know what it's like to have a loved one taken away. At least this Pokémon's special someone seems alive. It should be happy that they're not gone forever. It should treasure that thought." Nami said as she felt a connection to Latios's situation.

"So we're going to help it?" Usopp asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Nami asked back.

"No... Not at all." Usopp responded as he sounded a little scared.

"Oh brave warrior of the sea, would you kindly guide us? Nami tried to persuade Usopp.

"How am I supposed to know where to go! I don't even know where we are! Besides, you're the navigator!" Usopp complained.

"Yes but, isn't a man supposed to protect a woman?" Nami asked. "Just go where you think we should go."

Then off in the distance there was a big explosion. Multiple Pokémon were fleeing in multiple directions trying to get away as quick as they could.

"I think we should go that way." Nami said.

"Yeah... Walk towards the big explosion where something might be there to kill us. Great idea!" Usopp said as he walked onward with his shaking legs.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So have you thought of any way to get back to the island? Knowing you, you probably didn't." Sanji asked.

"No not really. But I did think of launching myself off the island with a gomu-gomu rocket." Luffy said as he laughed.

"That's not funny you idiot! You could have died! How did that logic even work in your head?" Sanji scolded Luffy.

"Really? It sounded perfect in my head." Luffy said.

"Have you thought of anything that involves you not getting killed?" Sanji asked.

"I haven't given it thought because I thought it would be fun to explore around here awhile before we actually head back to the island." Luffy explained.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt I guess... It could let us know where we are." Sanji suggested.

"Didn't that old man we talked to say something about an island? What was it called again? It was...

"Inferno Island." Sanji finished Luffy's sentence.

"Yeah! That's it!" Luffy agreed.

"It certainly stays true to its name." Sanji said as he looked around at their surroundings.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy got Sanji's attention from looking around.

"What?" He responded.

"What's that?" Luffy asked at he pointed to a figure he seen approaching them from within the forest.

Sanji glanced over to see it.

"Oh, that's Blazekin. Glad to see that it's back." Sanji replied.

As Blazekin came more into view of the two they could see that it had collected a big amount of various berries.

"Sanji! You didn't tell me that it was a chicken that has a boomerang on its head!" Luffy said as he was drooling.

"You're not going to eat him! Don't even try it." Sanji said.

It was too late. Luffy was already racing towards Blazekin to take it down. Blazekin saw this attack coming and dropped all the berries it was holding. Before it attacked there seemed to be a jolt of electricity that flowed through Blazekin. It immediately attacked afterwards.

"It could breathe fire too!" Luffy said in awe as he reached for a nearby tree to dodge.

"Owww! Hot!" Luffy managed to burn his hand on the burning tree again.

As Luffy sat on the ground trying to cool down his hand Blazekin came over and blaze kicked Luffy right in the face.

It sent him flying and crashing right back to where Sanji was.

"You idiot! I told you not to try to eat it!" Sanji scolded Luffy some more.

Another burst of fire came flying through the opening in the trees.

"Whoa!" Sanji just barley dodged the fire that almost burnt the hair completely off his head.

Blazekin came running towards the two, its foot on fire ready for another blaze kick. It didn't manage to recognize Sanji.

"Blazekin what's wrong with you!" Sanji asked in confusion.

Blazekin completely ignored him and went straight for Luffy, who had just gotten up, to deliver another blaze kick to his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Sanji said as he ran over to protect his captain.

Just as Blazekin was about to make contact with Luffy's face Sanji parried the blaze kick with his own kick. Right before Blazekin flew back into a tree from the impact Sanji, for one quick second noticed that Blazekin's once blue eyes were now a dark crimson red.

"Nice save Sanji!" Luffy cheered.

"No problem... but it's not quite over yet." Sanji replied.

Sanji was right. It wasn't over yet. Blazekin was back up and ready for another round.

Blazekin stood its ground and didn't move. It looked like it was trying to focus, and before Sanji and Luffy's eyes its hand slowly began to glow a shade of red.

"Sanji, what's it doing?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Sanji said.

Blazekin's hand was glowing bright red now and came dashing towards Sanji. It was going to try to focus punch him, but Sanji gracefully dodged it by jumping into the air and stepping on Blazekin's arm which pushed it into the ground.

The impact put a pretty big hole in the ground and cracked most the rocks around it. The wave from the impact though knocked a few trees down.

"That's quite a punch you got there." Sanji said. "I'll return the damage right back."

"COLLIER!" Sanji kicked Blazekin in the throat right as it was about to breathe another fire blast at him.

Blazekin stumbled back a bit. Now in in a complete outrage, Blazekin was going to use his final move. Its whole body began to glow vibrant shades of red and orange.

Sanji was ready to dodge the flames, but he was caught off guard when Blazekin quickly turned away from him and set his sights on Luffy.

"Luffy! Watch out!" Sanji yelled.

Blazekin released its roaring flames that would melt iron towards Luffy.

Before Luffy could even react, out from behind him jumped Chimchar who went in to a flame wheel and took the overheat head on.

"Chimchar!" Luffy yelled.

Chimchar fought against the flames with all his might, but it was just too much for him. Blazekin was clearly on a whole other level than Chimchar. Once the flames disappeared Chimchar looked very worn out and had burnt patches all over him. He fainted with a faint smile on his face. He was able to protect his one friend, Luffy.

Seeing the sight before him Blazekin just laughed and kicked Chimchar aside. This took Luffy to a whole new level off being pissed off.

"You guys all live here on this island together! Aren't you all friends! How could you do this to Chimchar! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FRIEND, MY FRIEND!" Luffy in all seriousness shouted at Blazekin.

Blazekin then cringed; it fell to its knees with its hands on its head like it was in pain. For a few seconds its eyes were the deep ocean blue again. But it didn't last long... It shook its head like it was coming back to reality and got up. It eyes were once again crimson red.

Blazekin charged at Luffy with focus punch. Luffy was ready for it.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punched Blazekin right in his face with his signiture move.

Blazekin fell to the ground from the final hit. Every fiber of his body was completely exhausted, he couldn't move. Both Sanji and Luffy seen Blazekin's eyes fade back to blue again.

"What was that all about?" Luffy asked.

"It was just like before. When I first encountered Blazekin I thought it was going to attack me so I attacked back. His eyes instantly turned from blue to red. It was like Blazekin became possessed. Eventually, when I defeated him his eyes turned back, and he made a gester that he wanted to apologize for what he had done. So I let him come with me." Sanji explained.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy called to get Sanji's attention.

"Where you even listening to me?" Sanji yelled.

"...Did you say anything?" Luffy asked with his stupidity clearly showing.

"You're the one who asked me... You know what? Just forget it. What did you find?" Sanji asked, cutting himself off from raging.

"What's this?" Luffy asked as he pointed to some kind of electric device on Blazekin's ankle.

"I've never seen anything like it... Too bad Franky isn't here, I'm sure he would know what it is." Sanji said.

Luffy tried to touch the anklet but immediately got a reaction from Blazekin. He tried to move away but couldn't since he was so tuckered out.

"Luffy! I don't think it's a good idea to touch that, and I don't think Blazekin wants you to touch it either." Sanji suggested.

Blazekin shook his head in agreement.

"I wonder what it does... Maybe it tracks him!" Luffy said.

"That's a stupid... Wait a minute... I don't think it tracks him but, if he has that on his ankle then that means there are other people on this island, and I doubt they're good." Sanji said.

"Let's go find them!" Luffy suggested.

"Blazekin, do you know where these people are?" Sanji asked.

Blazekin struggled to get up, but once he did he gestured for the two to follow him.

"Luffy, don't forget to grab Chimchar." Sanji said.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget." Luffy responded.

Luffy walked over to the pasted out Chimchar and picked him up. He placed him on top of his hat and made sure that Chimchar wouldn't fall off.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy said as he looked forward to arriving at where they were going.

To Luffy the trip to the mysterious destination seemed to last forever. The four of them walked pasted by so many trees that Sanji and Luffy were sure that they were just walking in circles. Blazekin never stopped walking though; it showed no signs of hesitation of where to go.

"Are we almost there yet?" Luffy asked in a bored tone.

Before Blazekin could answer light could be seen in the upcoming tree line. Luffy dashed towards it and the others ran after him.

When they broke through the line of trees they were met with something they weren't expecting.

"Whoa! What is this place!" Luffy said in awe.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Sanji said. "Is this the place Blazekin?"

Sanji looked at Blazekin and seen that he was looking at the place with pure anger and hatred.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"What's the matter Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"This might just be what I'm looking for?" Chopper replied.

"The cactuses? What's so special about them?" Zoro asked.

"I believe they are the legendary flare cactuses. They're said to cure any illness. I need to bring it back with us to Sinnoh... But I didn't think that they would be this big!" Chopper said as he looked at the forty foot high cactuses.

"Why don't you just take the flame looking thing at the top?" Zoro suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Chopper said.

Chopper took off his backpack and rummaged through it until he found what he found his rumble ball. He tossed it into his mouth and bit it.

"JUMPING POINT!" Chopper transformed into a form that was like a slender version of his human form.

Chopper leaped into the air and he looked more like he was soaring than just jumping. He grabbed the flame looking fruit at the top and gracefully landed back on the ground.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Chopper said with a sigh.

"Too bad... I thought we were going to have to fight something. I was looking forward to it." Zoro said, depressed.

"Don't say something like that! You might jinx us!" Chopper complained.

Zoro had spoken too soon. Things weren't over yet.

The ground shook and the cactus by Chopper, Zoro, and Hippodown started to fall towards them.

"Look out!" Zoro shouted.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Chopper cried as he ran alongside Hippodown with Zoro almost falling off his back.

One after another the cactuses would fall, barley missing the trio.

"Hey Zoro, I'm starting to think that there's something wrong with these cactuses." Chopper said.

"Like what?" Zoro asked.

"I've noticed that all the cactuses are falling towards us, not in any other direction. Plus... It looks like they're moving." Chopper pointed out.

"How do you know it's not just the wind?" Zoro asked.

"It would take a lot more than a little gust of wind to move these monster sized cactuses." Chopper said.

"Why don't I just cut them all down before we get crushed to death by one of these things." Zoro suggested.

"You can't! You're still injured! You might reopen your wounds again!" Chopper scolded Zoro.

"Just watch me." Zoro said as he stood up on Hippodown's back and took his swords out of their holsters. "HYAKUHACHI POUND HO!"

With one sword in his mouth and the other two held horizontally above his shoulder he swung his swords in a circular motion and that lunched three air compressed slashes that had the power of a Skypia impact dial.

The slashes of air traveled over the desert sand and hit most of the cactuses, but the slashes didn't work, they bounced back and impacted the sand.

"Just what the hell are these things made of!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Wait Zoro! That did something! Look!" Chopper pointed to the cactuses.

The cactuses stopped falling for a moment and then resumed again.

"What are we supposed to do? Keep slashing at them until they eventually just stop falling?" Zoro asked as he sat back down on Hippodown.

"I might be able to find something if I could scan them in brain point." Chopper suggested.

"How are you going to do that if we have to keep running?" Zoro asked.

"I have a plan. I'll run ahead of you and transform into brain point. Then you grab me as you pass by and I'll scan the cactuses on Hippodown, but I have to do it fast because I'll slow down Hippodown even more." Chopper explained.

"Are you sure about it?" Zoro asked.

"Yes... Now on the count of three." Chopper said.

"One... Two... Three! Go!" Zoro counted.

Chopper took off, sprinting ahead of the two. He then transformed into his brain point, but the ground began to shake and make Chopper stumble over and rolled astray from Hippodown's running path.

"Chopper! I'm not going to be able to reach you!" Zoro shouted, but he instantly got an idea and took one sword off his belt and held it out. "Chopper grab this!" Zoro shouted, extending out his arm, sword in hand.

"Okay!" Chopper responded.

Chopper ran towards Zoro and jumped, just barley managing to grab the edge of the sword right before he was almost smashed by a cactus. Zoro quickly pulled Chopper back.

"I know it's probably silly to scan these cactuses… But they're just not normal." Chopper said.

"SCOPE!" Chopper put his two hooves and locked on to the cactus. "Zoro! Aim for the ground!" Chopper commanded.

"HYAKUHACHI POUND HO!" Zoro slashed three more slashes but at the ground this time.

They all impacted and up from the sand flew a group of Pokémon, the cactuses stopped falling too.

"Look!" Chopper said as he pointed to the Pokémon that were ahead of them.

"What are they?" Zoro asked.

"They're other Hippodowns!" Chopper exclaimed.

Hearing this, Hippodown took towards the others.

"Are they your family?" Chopper asked.

Hippodown shook his head in agreement.

As the trio got closer they could see the happiness as they seen that Hippodown had returned to them.

"Hey Hippodown, even though you're reunited with your family can you still guide us to a place where we could get off this island?" Zoro asked.

Before Hippodown could respond back another Hippodown walked through the group and it appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Hippodown!" It said.

"Chopper, can you please translate?" Zoro asked.

"He said he can guide us." Chopper translated.

"Where?" Zoro asked.

"To some kind of temple." Chopper responded.

"How is going to a temple going to help us get off this island?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know but…. I trust Hippodown." Chopper said.

"….Alright. Hippodown, lead the way. Make sure we don't get lost too." Zoro said.

Zoro, Chopper, and the group of Hippodowns continued to move forward towards their destination.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Franky, Robin, and Gianna were following the river pretty peacefully... That is until Gianna heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" Gianna asked nervously.

"Why? Are you scared?" Franky teased. "It's probably just the wind."

"No! I'm not!" Gianna angrily responded.

"Maybe it's a Pokémon that will come out and rip us apart." Robin said like that was nothing serious.

"Why do you have to say something so negative?" Gianna cried.

There was then loud growling and hissing coming from the bushes.

"Watch out! If it is what I think it is we won't want to mess with them." Gianna said.

Out from the bushes pounced a group of ten Pokémon and surrounded the group.

They were mostly white with red wrist, one red ear which connected down to going over its eye, and a red looking lightning bolt on its chest. Something looked wrong about them too, their eyes were purple.

"Zangooses! Don't try to fight them! They're very violent Pokémon!" Gianna said.

"What are those things around all their ears?" Franky asked.

"I-I never thought my father would go through with." Gianna said really surprised.

"Go through with what?" Robin asked.

"Right before I left home my father was working on a project. It was a device that could control a Pokémon against its will to fight to the death. It was sickening. He developed different types. I only know of two. One is where if the Pokémon is attacked, they'll go into an attack mode and their eyes will turn red. The other I know of is that when the device is put on it instantly makes the Pokémon evil, more violent, and their eyes will turn purple." Gianna explained. "Just watch out."

The Zangooses had enough of waiting for the trio to make a move. One Zangoose stepped out from the surrounding circle; it had a scar of a slash going over the other eye. It was obviously the leader of the group.

It instantly disappeared with the speed of one of the CP9 members.

"Where did it go!" Gianna exclaimed.

The other surrounding Zangooses just laughed and chuckled.

Zangoose reappeared next to Robin and tried to use crush claw to smash her head. She stepped back and swiftly dodged it, but she stepped too far back and lost her footing on the edge of the river. She fell in.

"Nico Robin!" Franky exclaimed as he ran towards the water, two Zangooses ran ahead of him and blocked his way.

"I'll use Gastrodon to-

"No I'll handle it!" Franky interrupted. "Get out of my way you furry bastards!"

Franky ran towards the two the Zangooses and grabbed them by their heads. He proceeded to bash their heads together as hard as he could. He then continued to run to the river and he dived in.

"Well… I guess that leaves me with these guys." Gianna said with a Pokéball in hand_._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter six! (Finally!)<strong>

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

**I'm going to need help for the next chapter or two. I'm going to need puzzles/riddles for the temples. I think the only one I'm going to cover next chapter is the Earthquake temple. So can you please help me out?  
><strong>

****Next up, Chapter** 7: Gianna VS. The Zangoose Gang, A Race Against the Flow and Time  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Could it be? Could there really be a new chapter of One Piece: Elemental Adventures in Sinnoh!? Could your eyes be decieving you? I can reassure you my friend that they are not. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for not updating this for a whole YEAR! So without anymore rambling, I present to you Chapter 7, and if you're still reading this thing... I thank you. (I'm looking at you especially Avatoa. :3)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: The Missing Archeologist, Truth in The Wind<em>

There was an unnerving silence. Gianna stood in the center of the Zangoose ring around her, each one eyeing her with their teeth bared and claws ready to strike. She glanced around carefully not to set them off on a violent rampage and connected eyes with their leader.

"Zangoose, you guys don't have to do this. You don't have to fight us. We can help you get those things off you. You guys can be free from Team Omega." Gianna said in a hushed tone, not to agitate them any further.

There was a moment of silence as it seemed that Zangoose took her offer into consideration. Its eyes flashed to its usual blood shot redness, than back to the purple as it lunged towards Gianna.

"Machamp!" Gianna grabbed the Pokéball off her belt and threw it into the air, Machamp appearing soon after to take a hit for her. "Sorry for such a short notice on the battle, but it's a dire situation and you can take them. Oh! And don't worry; we'll get that wound fixed up in no time." Machamp gave her four thumbs up in agreement.

The Zangoose gave out an angry cry that willed the other Zangoose to attack.

"What's the matter Zangoose? Don't like the type advantage I have right now?" Gianna smirked, ducking as one of the Zangooses tried to crush claw her head from behind.

_(I can't keep messing around like this. I'm becoming too careless!)_

"I'm going to need more help. Gabite!" Gianna took another Pokéball from and belt and threw it in the air. There was a flash of white light as Gabite appeared before the Zangooses ready to fight.

Gabite gave off an intimidating roar telling the Zangooses that they better fear her. Her yellow eyes pierced through the leader Zangoose with claws ready to strike back. Her shark like appearance giving off the vibe that she could rip anything apart.

The Zangooses all pounced at once towards the three ready to kill. Distorted growls and snarls ripped through the air as their anger quickly rose.

"Machamp, quick! Dynamic Punch the ground!" Gianna threw her hands over her face to put up some protection against the onslaught of oncoming slashes.

On command, Machamp got into a stance and its bottom right fist started to glow a bright shining white. When it was at its maximum point Machamp punched the ground as hard as she could. It created a shock wave so huge that the ground underneath their feet began to break way. The river's water soon began to gush in between the cracks and wash their footing away.

Most of the Zangooses were washed down the river with the chaos, but there were still three that had remained; it was the leader and his two close underlings. As for Gianna, she stood firm on the ground where Gabite had rescued her from falling into the river's flow.

"Thanks Gabite! I owe you one!" Gabite replied with a quick growl of agreement.

(_Let's just hope Franky doesn't run into them down the river…)_

"Look Zangoose… Just give it up. You've lost your friends! Don't you care? You should be going to try and save them!? But if not… then at least let me give you a fighting chance. Come on! Attack me!" The Zangoose leader just smirked while the other two stood by and chuckled.

Zangoose raced past Gianna and headed straight for Machamp. With a Slash that left no time for a counter reaction Machamp was hit as some blood was splattered to the ground.

_(Perfect!)_

"Machamp, now!" Gianna smiled for as she knew this battle was drawing to a close.

Just before Zangoose managed to get away, Machamp grabbed him with a firm grip of one of her hands. Shock spread across Zangoose's face immediately.

"Vital Throw!" Machamp happily obliged, and with a slight painful cringe, she threw Zangoose hurtling towards Gabite. "Your turn Gabite, Dragon Pulse!" A light blue ball of energy formed at Gabite's mouth and she flung it at Zangoose who hit the ground with an explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Zangoose was on his knees with blood running down his face while he struggled to stay up right.

"Fighting and dragon… huh. Who would have thought a combination like this would be so powerful? Then again I did have the type advantage. But sill… I should let you guys work together more often."

Gianna's victory thoughts were cut short when Machamp also collapsed to the ground. Her wounds had become too great for her to bear.

"Oh Machamp, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you as much as I did. Just give me a moment." Gianna knelt on the ground as she took off her backpack and placed it down. "Oh! And before I forget! Gabite, Sand Tomb those Zangooses. I don't want them going anywhere. If anything, when Franky gets back with Robin we can try to get those control devices off." She continued fishing through her bag until she found what she was looking for.

"My hyper potion! Good! I thought I ran out. Now, we've been through this many times before Machamp. It's going to sting a bit, but don't worry."

Gianna started to tend to Machamp's wounds, spraying them with the potion. Gabite on the other hand began to try and capture the remaining two Zangooses as they tried to flee. She had just got close enough to attack with her Sand Tomb until there was a huge explosion that knocked both Zangooses out.

"Gabite! I said Sand Tomb, not Dragon Pulse!" Gianna scolded her angrily. Gabite just stared back very confused.

"You bastards… You bastards aren't going anywhere!"

Gianna turned her head to the familiar voice and locked eyes with a very pissed off Franky. He was soaking wet after his return from the river. Gianna felt the waves of anger from him… She'd admit that she was a bit scared.

"Franky… Where… Where's Robin?" Gianna's face quickly became terrified.

"Gone… She's gone… I couldn't get her in time. The river's flow was too strong and these damn things that looked like small sea kings got in my way. It's all those Pokémon's fault!"

"Franky if you want someone to blame, blame Team Omega, not the Zangoose. They can't help what they're doing! They're being controlled!"

"I already _do_ blame them; I blame them for putting us on this stupid island in the first place!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you! Maybe Robin is still alive. What if she got out of the river after you stopped searching?"

"You don't understand! She can't swim! She's a devil fruit user!"

"I don't know what that is, but there's still a slight chance that she might be alive." Gianna tried to spark a bit of hope for the two.

"Don't lie." Franky glared at her, arms crossed.

"I mean… I'm not one hundred percent sure about this, but I've had it happen to. When I lost something in the river once, and it has been more than one occasion, it always seems to end up at the waterfall. It probably has something to do with the fact that the Temple is sacred, but maybe there's a legendary Pokémon in the midst."

"I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"You know what Franky? If you're just going to give up and sulk here I'm going to go look for her." Gianna was fed up with Franky's attitude while she grabbed a new Pokéball off her belt. "Come on Honchkrow, we got some searching to do."

Honchkrow appeared out of his ball and spread his wings wide. His feathers were shades of dark blue and crimson red with a big tuff of white feathers on his chest. Atop his head was a fedora that was the same color as its dark feathers.

"Time to get back in your Pokéballs you two." Gianna grabbed Machamp's and Gabites Pokéballs off her belt. "I might need you later." And with two quick flashes of red light, Gabite and Machamp where gone. "Stay here Franky, I'm coming back, but let me leave you here with Bronzor. He's a bit underpowered for him to train here so I don't want him to get hurt." Bronzor came out of his Pokéball and floated over to Franky as Gianna hopped on Honchkrow and took off.

* * *

><p><em>(Come on Robin! Where are you?)<em>

Honchkrow flew through the sky as Gianna nervously looked to the ground below for Robin. She followed a river for a guide that seemed to go on forever. But it wasn't until she heard the sound she hoped for that Gianna knew they were close. It was the sound of something thundering in the distance.

"The waterfall! Honchkrow, full speed ahead!" Honchkrow's wings flapped furiously as the two quickly gained an amazing speed. And before they knew it, they had soon arrived. Just in time too, something had caught Gianna's eye.

"Honchkrow, go down there immediately! Robin! Robin we're up here!" Gianna had caught the glimpse of Robin who had washed up on a river bank and was being carried away by Pokémon. "Damn, I think she's unconscious. Honchkrow, take us down for a- turn left!" Gianna and Honchkrow were just about to land until a blast of water was shot from a nearby cliff.

"Really Empoleon, a Hydro Pump? Is that really necessary?" Gianna was clearly not amused. "What are you doing with our friend? Give her back!"

There was a crack of lightning as a bolt flew by just barely missing.

"Where did you even come from? Why the hell is there a Luxray on Tsunami Isle!? There should be mostly water types, not the polar opposite!" From behind Empoleon and Luxray a mob of Pokémon began to gather. "Crap, we're outnumbered and at a type disadvantage. We're going to have to retreat for now. Honchkrow, make sure you remember how to get here, we need to get back; we need to save Robin!"

* * *

><p>"Franky! Robin is alive, and I know where she is!" Gianna swooped down and excitedly hopped of Honchkrow.<p>

"You did? That's super! But what happened, why didn't you bring her back?" Franky's usual self seemed to have returned again.

"I would have been total destroyed if I tried to get her back. There were _way_ too many Pokémon to fight, and they brought her into a cave. To where? I have no idea."

"So how are we planning on getting her back?"

"Honchkrow will guide us there." Gianna motion towards Honchkrow to where he gave a small bow.

"Great! Then let's go!" Franky took off running while Honchkrow began to guide.

"Hold on!" Franky stopped in his tracks. "What about these three Zangooses?" Gianna tried to put the question as light as possible.

"What about them?" Franky regarded coldly.

"...We can't just leave them here like this. We have to get those controllers off. It's the least we can do for them."

"It might take a while, and we have to go save Nico Robin… I guess we can take them along and I can take them off if we find the time." Franky didn't want to say yes, but at the same time it wasn't in his nature to say no to that kind of request.

"Hooray! Thank you!" Gianna hugged him in thanks. "And don't worry; I have transportation all taken care of; my Torterra can handle it." She said as a huge earth turtle came from behind with the Zangooses on its back.

"Save the thanks for when it's all over, but right now we have to go." Gianna nodded her head in agreement.

The two ran off under the guide of Honchkrow, with Torterra trailing behind. They ran in hopes that they would reach Robin in time… and alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

Nami took the lead in the running search for the nearby explosion. Trailing not far behind her was Usopp who could barely run straight from his legs shaking so badly.

"Nami, are you sure about this?" He asked with concern and uncertainty in his voice.

"No, but… whatever it was, maybe it could get us off this island."

"But isn't running straight into things Luffy's style?"

"Unlike that idiot, I put some forethought into this."

"What would that plan be?" Usopp had to ask, already guessing what the obvious answer would be.

"Well, I figured that whatever it was that exploded we could possibly gather information from it, plunder it, and get back to the crew somehow. Everyone wins!" Nami's eyes gave off that beli shine.

"Is that everyone just you?" Usopp asked with a face that clearly said he was not amused.

"Oh shut up." She glanced back at Usopp with an angry stare.

"Sorry…" He responded, fearing Nami's rage.

It wasn't long afterwards that the two broke free from the forest and into a black smoke filled open field. Little fires spread across the field as the smoke obscured most of the sunny sky. It didn't help that whenever the wind picked up it carried along with it embers that caught fire to something else. In the middle of this burning scene lying on the ground was a man, a woman, and a small cat Pokémon.

"What the hell happened here!?" Nami seen that her plan had completely shattered.

"It looks like there was a huge battle here. I hope whatever did this doesn't come back…" Usopp pondered at what could have caused this mess while his legs didn't stop shaking and his face grew terrified.

"Usopp, look!" Nami called through the thick smoke.

"I don't want to!" He shielded his eyes from whatever it was that Nami wanted him to see.

"Its people you idiot, and they're injured! Get over here!"

"Where exactly is 'here'!? Usopp shouted back through the smoke.

Usopp couldn't help but cough a bit as he tried to peer through the smoke for his friend. He didn't see her with her findings until she blew away the blackness with a cyclone tempo.

"What… What happened to them?" Usopp cringed at the sight before him. The people's bodies were badly burnt in multiple places. Cuts and dark purple bruises were scatter all over each of their features.

"Usopp," Nami had a shock realization. "We know these people! They're the people who attacked us earlier!"

"You mean Team Omega!? Let's run while we still can before they get back up again." Usopp said, eager to go.

"No not them! Those people who attacked us on _Sunny, _that's who they are. But I doubt they'll be getting up soon by the looks of their injuries… Where's Chopper when you need him?" Nami stared at their unmoving bodies as she felt a bit sorry for the trio.

"So… what are we going to do? Are we going to help them?"

"We don't need help from you twerps, we'll be fine on our own. We aren't Team Rocket for nothing." A raspy woman's voice spoke in defense.

"You're alive! What happened to you?" Nami rebooted her investigation of the plan.

"We were only doing what we were told to do." A voice came from the broken body of James.

"Who told you what? Did they tell you to attack us?"

"No, the attack was all part of our plan… But the ones who told us to come here was Beta; he told us to come to Hurricane Island." Jessie spat Beta's name out in disgust.

"You're working with Team Omega!? Can you tell us anything about them?"

"Yeah, we can tell you that they're cold hearted bastards. And it's not like we have a choice to be with them. Everyone else is gone, dead. Team Omega killed everyone in our organization. They waltzed in one day and declared that they were the new leaders… We put up one hell of a fight but we lost. We're the only three left, forced to serve under those monsters." Jessie's anger was slowly building up in her voice, but her injured body didn't allow her to let her rage out to its full extent.

"Nami, I think we should rethink about who or even what we're up against here." Usopp said with a little fear in his voice, but a serious expression on his face.

"Even if we say no Usopp it doesn't matter, you know Luffy is going to want to do something about Team Omega.

"I was afraid you would say that…" Usopp added with a depressed sigh.

"So did Team Omega do this to you?"

"We can't say 'yes' for sure, but we know in our minds that it has to be. The man who did this rode in on a Rapidash and it all wen t downhill from there. All I remember about him was the very distinct red afro and the orange jacket he wore." Jessie explained.

"Something about him seemed familiar… I think he was one of the Elite Four." Meowth finally woke up from unconsciousness.

"Meowth, don't be ridiculous! Why would one of the Elite Four be in league with an evil organization like Team Omega?" Jessie's usual sass was shining.

"Maybe he was with them since the beginning; maybe he worked his way to the big Elite. He had to be one of the most powerful guys we've faced."

"Nonsense Meowth, we even get defeated by the other twerps with the Pikachu. We're weak and we always have been. We were a disgrace to the Rocket name." Jessie argued back with a sad sob.

"Don't say that about yourselves guys, I'm sure you're great." Nami tried to play nice with her best fake smile. "Why don't you come with us, we're trying to find a way to take down Team Omega ourselves." She offered.

"You two take down Team Omega?" Meowth began with a snort. "You'll be luck you make it out alive!"

"There are more than just the two of us… Right now we're just scattered at the moment." Nami angrily said through her teeth.

"Shut it Meowth, we accept the nice lady's offer." Jessie said.

"Jessie, are you sure it's a good idea to go with these guys?" James whispered in her ear.

"Oh course it is! If we go with these people and they end up defeating Team Omega… We can claim the fame from them! We can bring the Team Rocket name back… We could do it for everyone. Even for those other idiots Cassidy and Butch." Jessie explained back. James looked back at her with a look of agreement in his eyes and a slight nod of his head.

"Right! Let's get going then!" James tried to stand up but stumbled over.

"Whoa there!" Usopp caught him. "Are you sure you're okay to start walking?"

"I'm positive… I just need someone to support me." James moved over to be supported by the more comforting shoulder of Jessie.

"Nami, are you sure we can trust these guys?" Usopp whispered to her.

"Yeah, if they follow us they can help us get home." Nami's eyes turned to beli.

"Are you sure about that? Your eyes tell a different story."

"Well, assuming that they're a thief organization they could know where we could find some treasure." Usopp just shook his head in shame.

After gaining a stable stance, the Rocket Trio, Usopp, and Nami took off into another adventure on the island.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

There it was in all its glory that stood before them. It was a very large industrial building that just sat in the middle of nowhere. It gave off an eerie kind of evil aura as the group approached its walls.

"Wow! This place is huge! How do we get inside?" Luffy pondered.

"Something doesn't seem right here Luffy. Why would you go through the trouble of coming all the way out here to this island if you're not going to have any kind of protection for it? Be on the lookout, they could attack us any moment." Sanji examined their surroundings as he glanced from watch tower to watch tower.

"Maybe they're not here though. What if they've gone somewhere else?"

"Then we have to have some kind of hope that everyone is okay."

It was then that a light went off in Luffy's head. He grabbed a hold Chimchar and gently placed him on his hat. His arms stretched to the top of the building, ready to launch him to the top of the roof.

"What are you doing!?" Sanji shouted, his just lit cigarette falling to the ground.

"I'm going on an adventure. I want to find out who runs this place?" Luffy responded like their situation was normal.

"Do you think they're just going to let you in?"

"No, that's why I'm going to ask." Luffy said with a goofy grin and shot off towards the roof.

"That idiot! He's always going off starting trouble! And we're not made of rubber like him so how are we going to get-

Before Sanji could finish, there was a huge explosion that almost sent him hurtling backwards. There was the sound of crumbling rocks, a loud alarm, and a swarm of footsteps. The big gaping hole in the side of the base was created by none other than Blaziken with his Dynamic Punch.

"Warning! There is a breach in the south side wall block and the courtyard. All guards in these areas report to the breach." A robotic speaking voice came from inside the building.

"Great, now let's go before Team Omega's grunts get here." Sanji and Blaziken jumped over the rubble and ran inside.

The inside of the headquarters was no easy task to navigate. With the never ending twist and turns of narrow hallways, Sanji could had sworn that the two were going around in circles being just lucky enough to not have run into any guards.

(_Damn! Where the hell are all these guys? I keep thinking we're going to run into them whenever we turn down another hall. No one is around!)_

Sanji and Blaziken took a left down another incredibly long hallway that seemed to have an opening at the very end of it.

"Would you look at that Blaziken, we're almost there." Sanji said reassuringly.

"Subjects are still invading the base; it is official that the base is now going into lockdown to apprehend the intruders." The robotic voice spoke again. The hallways began to rapidly flash red with the alarms going off every two seconds. Sanji and Blaziken picked up the pace as the hallway behind them was being closed off with heavy metal gates as they came down repeatedly one after one.

"Run!" It was a mad dash for the end of the hall as Sanji and Blaziken just _barely _made it inside the door as the last gate came crashing down. "That was too close…"

"It's the intruders! Stop whatever it is you're doing and put your hands up." A Team Omega grunt shouted from inside the safety of an army of at least thirty other grunts and admins. The new room they had stepped into opened out into a huge dark room. There were boxes everywhere so it was to be assumed that the room was one of Team Omega's storage rooms. A big, burly man stepped out of the crowd of grunts to speak.

"So this is what we're dealing with? A Blaziken and a Pretty Boy… Is that it!? You have no idea who you're up again here boy if you're planning on trying to overthrow us." The man got real up close in Sanji's face.

"You have no idea who _you're _dealing with. Just wait until you guys meet our boss." Sanji spat back.

"We got a real cocky one here boys… What do you say we do to him?" The man offered to his men.

There were just mangled responses from all the men speaking at once that the man got back. From a selective few that Sanji could manage to make out they were far from suggestions with some humanity.

"How about letting us go? We're just going to kick your sorry –

"QUIET!" The man shouted, punching Sanji in the stomach. "No one interrupts the mighty Sigma and his men!"

Blaziken wasn't taking kindly to Sigma's actions. He turned to him and his men with that same look of hate in his eyes as they quickly flashed crimson red and back.

"What? You want some too you oversized chicken!?" Sigma yelled all up in Blaziken's face with his fist ready for another strike.

"Sir Sigma! Wait! You don't want to do that! T-That Blaziken…. It's Subject Eight…." One of the other Team Omega grunts spoke up with a voice dripping with fear at the discovery.

"Well, well, well. We've been looking for you Subject Eight, and might I say how marvelous you are; you're a Blaziken now! When you ran off you were just a Combusken, where have you been!? You were Beta's prized Pokémon! He's been forced to use Gallade in your absence. Don't you miss him; your own owner?" Sigma dropped the information bomb.

Blaziken stood his ground firm with claws clenched into fist and eyes narrow, locked on Sigma. "I can speak from experience that your boss is a jerk. Blaziken had a perfectly good reason to run away." Sanji spoke up, holding his stomach with his right hand.

"Men, attack!" Sigma was fully aware of the danger he was about to put his 'soldiers' in with the risk of attacking Blaziken. None of them moved from their spots; they remained stationary, not attacking. "What are you cowards doing!? Attack the damn intruders! If you guys won't I will!" Sigma was clearly pissed and ran up to Blaziken punching him in the beak.

The deep blue in Blaziken's eyes had completely disappeared and the red quickly took over. The necklace ring sparked and he had gone into defense mode starting off with a Dynamic Punch to Sigma no less sending him flying backwards. Blaziken gave his very small victory a roar, breathing a Fire Blast into the air shattering some of the lights above. In a fit of rage for their commander and fear of their life, Team Omega's grunts were thrown into the battle against Blaziken by force. Baltoys and Monfernos began to fly out from Pokéballs to join the fight.

_(I hope Luffy and Chimchar are alright… We're going to be here awhile.)_

* * *

><p>"Would you look at that Chimchar! I never would have thought that this place would have a courtyard." Luffy checked Chimchar on his head to reassure that he was alright. He was admiring the courtyard from the top of the roof before he jumped down into it. "Man this place is boring!" Luffy added while he gave a depressed sigh.<p>

"Hey kid! What in the name of Arceus are you doing here!?" A female Omega Admin shouted from the other side of the courtyard.

"Hey Lady, do you know where I can find Beta!?" Luffy oblivious asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you where he is!? …..Well, maybe if you could defeat me in a Pokémon battle, I just might tell you where he is." She offered.

"A Pokémon battle?"

"You have that Chimchar there! You're perfectly capable for battle; we'll have a one on one duel. If you win, I'll tell you where Beta is… But if you lose, that adorable Chimchar of yours is **mine**." Her last sentence's words were practically covered in verbal venom.

"Like hell I would lose." Luffy angrily shouted. "Don't you worry Chimchar, we're going to win this and defeat Team Omega." He gave Chimchar a soft oat on the head of reassurance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

"Hippodown, I know you said you guys can help us… But when are you going to tell us how a temple is going to help us get off this island." Zoro asked.

"Hippodown, Hippodown!" He grunted.

"He says that there's some type of special jewel inside there. What if it's one of those things that Robin was talking about back at the _Sunny_?" Chopper translated cheerily.

"I don't know… a jewel? That seems more like a Nami thing."

"I'm sure it will help us!" Chopper said determined. "Look! That must be the temple in the distance!" He pointed a hoof at the distinct shape of a building on the horizon. The pack of Hippodowns began to pick up the pace at the news.

The group reached the old temple ruins in no time. The temple's walls were dry and cracked from exposer to intense heat and the varying earthquakes. From being in the desert for thousands of years the temple had begun to submerge itself into the sand, slowly falling in with each shake and tremor. Chopper and Zoro carefully jumped off the Hippodowns' backs onto the hot desert sand.

"Hippodown!" Chopper's Hippodown roared.

"Thank you! Zoro, he wishes us good luck."

"Maybe he isn't as bad after all then." Zoro said with a small smirk.

"Bye Hippodown! I hope we can see you again." Chopper waved.

With a grunt of good-bye and a spout of sand shot off the Hippodown were gone. With no more riders being a burden on their backs they took off, burying into the sand finally together as one. With their good-byes in order, Zoro and Chopper finally take their first steps into Earthquake Isle's ground temple.

The inside of the temple was much like the outside but darker due to there be no lighting except for the fire on the sides of the walls. The darkness didn't help with the fact that the temple floors were filled with quicksand; one misstep and someone could become a goner. Chopper and Zoro seemed to be in some kind of entrance room with words sprawled across the wall.

_"Beyond this door awaits your foes._

_They are Ground and Poison type pros._

_The King and Queen of Earthquake Isle._

_Give them a fight that's worth their while."_

"Finally, something that sounds interesting." Zoro smiled, taking out one of his three swords.

"That sounds scary…" Chopper went to look back at Zoro to see that he had disappeared; he had already taken the steps into the next room. "Don't leave me Zoro!"

Through the door was a room unlike the one they were just in. The new room had opened up greatly with huge, high ceilings compared to the other room which was small and cramped. The lighting in the room also seemed to be a bit brighter from such a change. All these changes made the room almost feel ominous in a way.

"I think that thing back there was a bluff; there's nothing here." Zoro said with a disappointed sigh.

"That's a relief…" Chopper added while rushing into the room, knocking into Zoro.

Zoro stumbled forwards, stepping onto a floor tile that sunk back into the ground. The temple's floor began to shake violently as two huge hatches opened in it and two huge shapes began to emerge from their holes.

"Nido!" A low warning growl was given off from the purple creature coming out.

"What's going on!?" Chopper shrieked.

"It's like what that riddle said, we're going to give them a fight that's worth their while." Zoro drew out his two other swords from their holders, placing Wadō securely in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for Chapter 7! I hope it was good for having to wait a year...<strong>

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**

**Up next, Chapter 8: Pokemon Trainer Luffy!?, Fight on Inferno Island**


End file.
